a penny for your pape?
by AerynPalmer
Summary: “Oh sorry, what? Where are we from? Ummm” She paused looking from Ella to Boots to the unconscious Leila in Skittery's arms and finally to Erin, who quietly put a finger to her lips. “We’re from outta town” Sadie replied.
1. The Great Train Debacle

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Why am I on this train? Seriously when Erin invited me to come with her to New York City I didn't think it would really happen, I didn't think about it, I just said yes! Turns out FOF all came! Sadie, Leila, of course Erin, and me. We got one of those business class seats thanks to Erin's mom and soon we'll all be in the city in our own super sweet hotel room, with room service and all that great shit and it's all on Erin's mom's bill! We're meeting her in New York, she's paying for our tickets, our room, everything! Hell yes free trip! Now if the ass behind me would just shut up…who told him it was ok to be singing, "my heart will go on?" Seriously, he needs to stop channeling a bad version of Celiene Dion right now! Ok I'm hungry. Sadie and I are going to go get some food.

Love Ella

Dear Journal,

I'm right now at this very moment sitting on a train to New York City! My favorite city in the whole entire world! FOF is all here, and Erin talked us into business class seats so we're sitting in the four seats that face each other. It's so great! FOF never goes anywhere together at once. Not that we don't all get along; we just never have free time at the same time. I just wish we were there already…we've been traveling for so long now.

First Leila's mom dropped us off at the train station in Welton, from there we went to Boston where we were delayed forever! And now we're on the train to New York. Their better be a car waiting for us because I can tell you right now I'm not in a walking mood! Even if the hotel is only four blocks away.

Now Ella's hungry, we're gonna go get food.

Love Sadie

Dear Book,

Yes book, not journal or diary because you're a book and you know how I get about things like that…just writing diary when you're actually a story in a book…ok there's no point to this.

So anyways, I'm traveling again! But this time with FOF, yes the fellowship of four is traveling all together to New York City! My mum has meetings in the city and after I talked to her for like an hour she finally agreed to let us all come!

Now I'm sitting on the train with FOF, well Leila anyways, Sadie and Ella are a couple cars back getting food.

I don't get why they just don't wait 'till we get there, I mean we just passed another station and according to the vibrantly colored map sitting on my lap we're about a quarter of an inch away from the city, I don't exactly know what that means, but I bet we're close!

Leila just asked me what time it is for like the seventh time, I told her Ella is the only one of us who ever wears a watch.

Ok El and Sadie are back, which means my ginger ale has arrived, I'll write more when we get to the hotel.

Love and tea Erin

"And there she sat, staring at me, taking my breath away; with a pretty white daisy in her hair…"

I just read that in this old book Erin gave me. It was scribbled on the 21st page. E got the book in the mail from her friend in California…well her friend lives in California but she got the book from a yard sale in New Mexico. It's really old, published in 1887, and the rest of the scribbling has worn away.

Anyways I packed my book in my bag, which is sitting ten feet away on a metal rack, so E lent me this while she wrote in her journal, but once I found this quote I decided to write it down, E lent me some paper too.

So far we've traveled way too much and I'm sick! I wasn't feeling bad when mom dropped is off at the station. Maybe it's all of the excitement that has my stomach upset. I think I'll take a nap when we get to the hotel. I hope we're going to get there soon. I just want to get off this train!

Leila

"Hey E what time is it?" Leila asked, folding up the few pieces of notebook paper and when she found no place to put them looked to her petite, curly auburn haired cousin.

"You just asked me! Like I said, I don't have a watch, ask El." Erin said, sighing and taking the folded sheets of paper, stuffing them in the back of her notebook.

Erin stood up and walked to the bags sitting on the rack. She had picked up the three journals and now stuffed them in her luggage. Hers was on top of the pile.

She returned to her seat as Sadie and Ella arrived from the other direction.

Leila looked, with a sweet glint in her eye, at her tall friend with light blonde hair hanging straight to her chin.

"It's quarter 'till eight," Ella responded flatly to the un asked question, she was always the one to be asked the time, handing a pretzel and ginger ale to Erin.

"Thanks," Leila and Erin said simultaneously.

Leila reached over and tore a chunk of pretzel, popping the over-sized piece in her mouth.

"I thought you had a stomach ache?" Erin said skeptically.

Leila shrugged, "It'll help."

Erin frowned, taking a swig of her soda.

"So how was the food car?" she asked, putting her drink down as Leila tore another piece from the pretzel. Erin sighed.

"If one more person breaks into song I'm gonna smack them!" Ella said, motioning with her hands as if pulling her hair out.

"Sadie?"

"I wouldn't stop her; I mean seriously who breaks into a Supremes classic while they're waiting for their chips?"

The four girls were sitting in their seats when the train became engulfed in the blackness of the tunnel. At that exact moment the train began to shake furiously. Erin spilled her drink as she hit the flexi glass window beside her. Sadie, who was sitting across from Erin, hit the glass too, hard. Leila dropped the pretzel she had stolen and Ella let out a short of oaf as something heavy hit her head.

The train then came to a slow, shaky, painful stop in the middle of darkness.

It had been a silent attack. The sound had been like nails on a chalkboard; that sound belonged to the train's wheels that had left the track. Then there was shaking. And then there was the silent chorus of electricity as the power lines snapped and entangled the train's body.

The four girls hadn't noticed the clicking noise made by the tracks as their bolts sprung free, they hadn't noticed the tunnels lights had started flickering on and off like a bug zapper. The girls didn't even notice they were suddenly alone in the car. They did notice however when the giant cable cord hit their window, they also noticed when the train rolled on its side, which relieved the baggage compartments of their charges. But the thing the four noticed the most was each others screams, sharp, filled with fear, regret, and half-hearted pleas all rolled into one high pitched moan.

The last thing they all noticed was they, unlike the bags around them, weren't moving. And that's precisely when Erin's fingers found themselves no longer clutching the polyester and plastic seat, but a soft velvet one.

Slowly Sadie opened her eyes, her mouth still hung open and her curly brownish gold hair hung disjointedly all around her face. The sun was shining in her greenish hazel eyes, temporarily blinding her.

_What the hell just happened?!_ Erin thought as she peeled apart her tightly shut lids. The first thing they met was the sight of her legs, her right one had a rather large gash, but it wasn't bleeding. Her patchwork skirt had been slightly thrown up past her knee, involuntarily blushing she moved her hands to fix it. _This can't be right!_ Her hands went back down to the seat; the wood and velvet seat.

Her hand moved to the wall; eyes fallowing closely. What had previously been a pale off-white plastic and who knows what concoction was now covered in an off white wallpaper with little flowers. _Wait am I still on the train?_ Her eyes continued to study her new surroundings. They met glass, and beyond that glass lay a world of lace, parasols, boulder caps, and life a little over one-hundred years in the past. _Shit._

Once Sadie's eyes adjusted she was free to look frantically all around her, which is precisely what she did. This wasn't her seat, this wasn't her train_, it just can't be._ She could feel panic creep up her spine, entering her mind completely uninvited and fully unwanted. _No, no Sadie stop it, don't panic, you don't need to; your friends are…oh my lord Leila! Ella! Erin!_

Her eyes flew to the three surrounding seats. Ella was right next to her, unconscious; Leila was also passed out, next to Erin, _Erin! Oh no please not her too, I don't want to be alone, oh my-_

Erin's eyes met Sadie's pleading frightened ones. Unfortunately the relief that could have been given from finding a fellow friend in a sea of confusion was dashed when the realization of everything took over.

"E what's going on?"

"I think Leila's awake" was the only sound that escaped her plump red lips. She had meant to say something, something like its ok. Are you ok? Anything with those two letters, o and k. Her mind was quickly trying to process everything. _What happened to us?_

Leila was indeed awake, bent over the side of the now armless seat dry heaving. Her mind was blank and strands of her straight brown hair fell free from the blue plastic clip that showed off white painted daisies. She soon finished, it had all been out of fear from the crash, but now her body was waking her mind up to the fact that the earth lay beneath, and sky above her. She turned her whole body towards Erin. Meeting uncertain eyes her gaze went to the window. She promptly fainted.

All Erin could do was shake her head, she had been expecting her cousin to fall back unconsciously after looking out the polished glass, that or scream until she had to heave again.

"What's going on E," Sadie's voice was barely audible.

"We didn't crash," Erin answered, but it was a forced smile she did it with, "and I think this is another train, and …oh shit!"

Without explanation Erin jumped into the aisle, focused on the far side of Ella's head.

"What? E what?!…" Sadie asked going pale.

Erin turned Ella's head slightly, revealing bright crimson blood trickling down the side of her face. The origin of the spill was a cut near her hairline at the very top of her forehead.

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie whispered. _As if this could get any worse! El_

Erin started shaking El furiously, brow furrowed. Sadie's own forehead gained the wrinkles of a middle aged woman too when she also noticed El wasn't waking up. But Leila was, _ones better then none I guess, oh gawd I did not just think that, both we NEED both Sadie_, She moved to the seat next to Leila and began coaxing her nerves to relax.

_El, wake-up, wake-up damnit! That cut on your head isn't that bad, my god wake up! _Erin was beginning to panic, the blood seemed to have clotted enough, the cut didn't look that bad, but Ella still refused to become conscious. _What…what if she's in a comma, how the hell are we going to deal, where in the hell are we, what if we're not in New York, or the USA anymore, what if we're not even on Earth! Not on Earth? Pull it together E, god you can't loose it now, you can't leave Sadie or Leila or even Ella even if she might be…_

"Ella!" she screamed.

"What in the hell just happened?" her furious voice split the air.

"El you're alive!" shrieked Sadie, jumping up and grabbing the girl into a large hug.

"Well no shit! But what just happened?"

Sadie returned to sit next to Leila, who on the surface seemed calm. Erin backed further into the aisle.

"I say, miss?" a deeply and soft male voice interrupted the coming chaos.

Erin spun on her heels almost colliding with the voice's owner, who was dressed in a deep navy suite with a matching hat. He was furnished from head to toe with gold, which included a whistle that hung around his neck.

Ella quickly wiped her head with the sleeve of her shirt. She hadn't had a mirror; she hadn't actually seen what the cool liquid was that dripped down the side of her face. But she had an idea. The man straightened himself and continued.

"I just wanted to inform you we're here." He said in a deep monotone voice.

"Where's hear?" asked Leila nervously.

"Manhattan miss, the end of the line, would you like help with your luggage?" He seemed annoyed.

_Oh no, my bag, where did I put it again, on the rack, next to Lei's under E's, and wait didn't El put hers above her?_

The man obviously sensed the girls confusion, it didn't help that Erin had started frantically looking around the cabin, along with Sadie, immediately after he mentioned the girls belongings. A rather nimble boney finger pointed past her ear, and Erin turned to face a rack, with their luggage sitting peacefully together. No, that can't be right their luggage wasn't like that, but scanning the room again, they were the only ones in that part of the train.

"Thank you," Sadie spoke up, steadying her voice, "but I believe we can manage."

The man grunted and walked away. Standing in amazement and shock they all soon heard his smooth voice faintly bellow from the next car over.

_Manhattan's right, that's New York, but he wasn't right, this train isn't right and my suitcase isn't purple!_

Erin was the first to venture toward the strange bags. She had a sudden urge to feel her clothes; _yup they're still the same_. She could hear the other talking quietly but her ears just couldn't focus.

Gingerly she snapped the lid of the pinkish-salmon colored square bag, the metal clasps looked so old and yet were shining as if just bought. The lid creaked open. With one last look towards the other girls she studied the contents…and slammed the square fabric covered case shut. It was then latched and thrown behind her, fingers tearing at the next in line, purple, open, study, shut, throw. Green, open, study shut, throw, but this time it had been caught, by Ella.

"E, E look at me what is it?" She said sternly. Erin looked on the verge of tears, and tears didn't help anyone.

The girl's mouth opened but no sound came out, she tore at the last mid-sized suitcase, it was blue. Open, O_w stupid lock_, a tiny bit of blood escaped a small slash that appeared on her thumb which was quickly sucked on and forced to return to its job of unlock, open study…

"Its all here…"she said quietly.

"What?" El reached for the first bag thrown

"NO! no, tha…that one is Leila's" the sudden severity had had made Ella jump back, "oh, oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean…yours is the green one." It was offered as an apology and accepted as stress.

"Sadie yours is the purple, well it's more of a light pastel isn't it…" her voice faded into a nervous sound, which most would have assumed just didn't fully develop into a laugh.

Leila and Sadie now joined the other two, each taking their assigned baggage. Erin still held the lid of the blue case open; the others had only clasped their hands around the corners when Erin spoke up. No one noticed but her voice was continually getting smaller, quieter, as if surrendering to the strange world around her.

"It's all there, everything, but I don't understand…why would our bags change but not our clothes or the contents in them…and why would…why are we…"Her voice faded entirely.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked one more time.


	2. Welcome to New York, circa 1899

Chapter 2

No one spoke. No one needed to. Sadie has asked the most obvious question, for which none of them has the answer to.

Each of them knew that none of the others had the faintest idea what had happened to them. Why it had happened. Or what exactly was happening to them.

They silently took their baggage in their hands. They didn't speak when they heard the conductor's whistle blow again, or when they walked single file out of the unfamiliar train car and onto the strange platform outside.

It wasn't until they were all gathered in a tight circle on the platform that any of them made a sound.

The first thing they heard was Leila inhaling air. The air even smelled different; sharp with fragrance of food and smoke and dust. It tasted like an old book that had been left on the shelf too long.

The second was Erin faintly cursing. The people she'd seen out the glass window on the train hadn't been a figment of her imagination. There were bowler caps, parasols, men in old fashioned suits, and women buttoned into floor length cotton dresses. Children played in petticoats and Capri pants and high socks.

And the third sound belonged to a man in another blue uniform.

"Excuse me," the police officer asked sharply, "are you young ladies lost?" By his tone, his question was not out of concern.

"Uhm, no…no we're fine. Thank you." Sadie's voice sounded steady in her response.

Ella glared, Leila seemed dazed, and Erin, well Erin was just staring at the surroundings. She was lost in this new world they'd stumbled into. But the others didn't notice.

The policeman turned, took one more look over his shoulder, then walked to the nearest corner. He was badly pretending to be preoccupied with anything other than the four strange looking girls.

"So…what do we do?" Leila asked cautiously.

"I don't know. Get outta here for starters!" Ella said.

"Yea," Sadie added, "people are starting to stare."

Sadie was right. Every passer-by was appraising the rag tag group of girls huddled together. Ella glared back at a group of passing woman; who quickly averted their eyes.

"These people are starting to get on my nerves." Ella said frustrated. "They're staring at us like we're freaks?! Its not like we're the ones in costume."

Leila nodded in agreement.

"WE need new clothes." Added the quiet sound that was Erin's voice.

"What?' Sadie asked, turning towards Erin. She had been standing right next to her and had only made out a couple of words. _Was that important? What'd she say? Why is she being so quiet?!_

Before she could repeat her question the air in Sadie's lungs was knocked out of her. She gasped. A woman's rather cumbersome suitcase has collided into her. The woman only glared, and the young girl seemingly attached at her hand, followed suit.

"Mummy, Mummy! Look at their weird clothes!" She exclaimed with a greater ounce of fascination than her mother probably preferred.

Looking at Ella the little girl, who was probably only 7 years old, continued to prattle, "Mummy that girl's hair is like a boys!"

The girl's talk earned her a forceful yank, which caused a tiny doll to fall from the small bag she'd been carrying. It fell at Leila's feet.

"Do you think we should give it back?" Leila asked earnestly, _I would've hated to loose kissy that way._

"And then what? Have that witch of a mother pull on her even harder?" Ella's voice dripped with disdain. She hated woman like that. _What's that woman's deal? Thinking she's so high above us on some pedistol! _

And that's when Sadie realized there were only three girls standing together. "Erin!" she shouted and scurried off down the platform.

"Where's she going?" Leila asked a little panicky.

She turned to face Ella. But the girl's face had gone pale. This confused the blue-eyed brunette even more confused. _First Sadie runs off, now Ella's gone pale AND silent…wait, where's E?_ And then she heard a whistle blow.

The policeman had wandered down the platform; the same direction the woman and her tot had walked minutes later. He was now furiously blowing his whistle pausing to shout something inaudible to Leila's ears, and then went back to blowing the whistle. _What's he saying?_

She could see the woman who had hit Sadie with her bag following close behind the policeman, they were walking quickly in the girl's direction. And behind the woman came the tot, crocodile tears filling her eyes.

The woman was fiercely pointing in their direction and shouting something Leila also couldn't hear. _Who is she pointing at? Wait…wait a minute…she's pointing at us!_ And then the policeman's shouts made sense.

"Stop! Stop thieves! Stay where you are!"

Leila turned her eyes on Ella. _What do we do? _She looked around the platform but found no sign of Sadie or Erin. _Where did they go? Their lost! Oh no…ok, stay in one place, they'll find you. We'll just wait and they'll come back! Wait the policeman? No, forget him, it's just some big misunderstanding, we'll give the doll back and then wait until Sadie and E…_

Ella grabbed Leila's arm roughly and pulled her into a run. They started moving in the opposite direction of the whistle at a fast sprint. Unapologetically Ella shoved people out of their path. Leila followed on her heels shouting sorry.

"Excuse me," Erin asked, trying to keep her voice steady, "May I buy a paper?"

A speckled boy wearing a bowler hat had drawn her attention away from the huddled group on the platform. He had been standing casually next to a brick wall further down the platform, holding a pile of newspapers. She'd watched him study the passer-bys, like the platform occupants were all players in some game he badly wanted to win.

She had found herself approaching him in some sort of daze; one idea ringing loudly in her head. Then her mouth had opened, letting the question flow free. She thought she heard the faint ring of a whistle.

The boy turned his attention on her. He had dark eyes and dark curly hair hid mostly by his dark hat. _He doesn't look as young as I thought he was._ He looked her up and down, letting his eyes linger bit longer than usual on her clothes.

"Sorry miss," he said clearly disappointed, "I've just run out."

"Oh…alright," Erin said, somewhat defeated herself. She threw the boy a half smile and turned to walk back to her friends. She almost collided with someone again, this time with Sadie.

"Erin what are you thinking?!" Sadie said in hushed harshness, "you can't just wander off like that, we could have all gotten split up! And what do you want a newspaper for anyways? E?"

Erin wasn't looking at her, she just pointed down the platform in the direction they had come from.

Sadie turned her eyes away from her run-a-way friend and was now staring down the platform. Leila and Ella were running, a policeman close on their heels. _What's he saying? Why are they running? _

Erin focused on the shouting voice, gave up, and concentrated on his moving lips. _Thief? Shit! _

"Thief," Erin said, her voice was back to a whisper.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"He's saying…"

"Run!" Ella shouted. Grabbing Sadie and shoving her forward as Erin fell in next to Leila.

"El," Sadie asked as she ran, "What's going on?"

"That frickin' woman said we stole her daughter's doll…or…. something." she gasped.

They rounded the corner, ran out the exit, and collided with the streets of New York, circa 1899.


	3. Boy Thungs, Boy Heroes

Chapter 3

The sun was beating down between the red brick buildings, casting deep shadows in the side alleyways. The temperature was suffocating, now that it was close to noon, and the humidity did nothing to help the situation.

The air tasted thick; like dust and sweat and summer.

"Well welcome to New York I guess." Offered Sadie in a hushed tone. _It was spring when we left!_

Leila looked about ready to pass out, again.

_This is too much!_ Thought Ella as she shaped her lips into one straight line and let her expression drop into something resembling severe unhappiness.

"Maybe we should…I don't know…move somewhere…I mean that cop might still be looking for us and…" Ella was looking for some excuse to get away, maybe this was all some big joke, like they just took the wrong train and it led to some freaky re-enactment town_ freak-ily real!_

The girls had run through the crowds of shouting people, through a few alleys and didn't stop until they were blocks away from the train station. They were now standing in the middle of a bustling street.

Sadie sighed and nodded her head in agreement with Ella's idea, and without another word they all started to move.

Walking bewildered through the cobblestone and dirt city streets the four girls did their best not to draw too much attention. They wandered through side streets, main streets and alleys. Sometimes they would decide they'd gone too far and doubled back to the familiar main street.

Once Sadie stopped to ask directions and after getting snubbed, and the attention of another cop she thought better of it and they continued to wander.

The sounds that surrounded them were loud and numerous, shouting, chatting people, crying babies and the every day cacophony one would expect in a city.

Sadie began pointing out all of the different languages that were being spoken, Ella in return pointed out that only meant they were in a freak town sponsored by the U.N. and they had to find some way to get home…or at least to modern day New York, fast. Leila only agreed and Erin, well Erin was seemingly lost again.

Erin was studying their surroundings in a sort of shock and awe.

The girls turned down another street and the smell of various foods stands wafted casually through the air…and that's when everyone heard Leila's stomach.

Her eyes went wide, and then her features turned on the defensive," What I'm hungry!" she shouted so loud a couple of business men turned and stared.

Ella, who was becoming more and more self-conscious to the stares, turned and glared at Leila, who started to open her mouth to speak, but Sadie interjected.

"Yeah, it has been a while since we've eaten" She said, trying to calm the mood. "I think anyways, what time is it? It feels like we've been walking for hours!"

"Who knows," Ella said flatly. Sadie and Leila stared mouths slightly opened. Ella always knew the time. Erin didn't notice, she was still preoccupied by the surroundings.

"What? My watch frickin' stopped!" Ella shouted defensively.

"Whatever…let's just go find someplace to eat." Leila huffed, starting to walk off.

"Wait we can't just walk into someplace and…" Ella said.

"Why not?!" Leila snapped, turning on her heels to face Ella.

_Shoot this is not what we need right now! _Thought Sadie, though the sympathy placed in the thought was, for the most part, for her self. She sighed as Ella stood up straighter, becoming a half-inch taller than Leila, as she returned the hungry girl's glare. A_nd it begins…_

"Well…just look at us! We don't blend" Ella argued.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Leila asked defensively.

"It just doesn't fit that's all" Ella snapped.

"Hey at least I wore a skirt!" Leila said accusingly.

"Yeah, well if it had been up to you, you would be flouncing around in some short, pink who-knows-what skirt! The only reason you ended up in that long thing is 'cause your mom made you change!"

"That's not the point at all…I'm not the one in jeans!" Leila injected as much venom into her voice as she could.

Ella just rolled her eyes, and as if on queue Leila followed suit, sighing.

"So what? We'll say we're immigrants or something," Sadie interjected, trying to bring the peace before it all got too far out of hand.

It was bad enough people stared because of the way they looked, they didn't need their actions drawing attention to them too, "I mean, this town is filled with them…especially now…from the looks of it…so it shouldn't really be that hard to pull off right?" Sadie added.

"City" Leila corrected sharply.

"What?" Sadie said.

"It's not a town, it's a city"

"Oh well I don't think that really matters right now Lei"

"Yes! Yes it does, towns are quite and peaceful and polite and cities are noisy and crowded and train men chase you into the street!" She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her point.

"You mean policemen?" Ella corrected, her voice anything but helpful.

'Shut-up El" Leila snapped.

Ella's mouth opened, but sound came from another place quicker.

"Well we could go over there." Erin said, planting her body in between the three girls and pointing casually towards a restaurant named Tibby's. "But first, first we have to fix ourselves"

It was the first thing Erin had clearly said to them since leaving the train.

"Wait what?" Sadie's head had begun to throb from the arguing, not to mention the ceaseless racket coming from the street around them.

"Our outfits, they need improvement…then we can pass…as immigrants, what you were saying before…" She motioned at their clothes.

_So, she was paying attention this whole time…huh…well it's not like Lei or El heard anything…no Sadie stop! Think peace, peaceful thoughts…_

"Alright fine" Ella huffed yanking Sadie into a shadowed alley nearby. Leila sighed, exasperated, as she too entered the hide-a-way from the hustle and bustle.

The three girls began by opening their suitcases, examining the contents, picking out pieces that might blend better, and then turned to examine each other's clothes.

Ella huffed again as Leila rolled her eyes at what she'd picked out, and then a light bulb went off in her head.

_Wait where's Erin…_"Hey you guys, where's E?" Ella asked, starting to frantically look out to the street and the crowd.

They abandoned their bags and rushed to the edge of the street. They all looked around; she wasn't back in the alley, or on the street where she had been standing.

It was Sadie who eventually spotted the girl, Erin was walking at a quick clip towards the street corner, where a boy with a crutch was holding a bunch of papers, waving one in the air and shouting a headline quite loudly.

"There she goes again! Gawd what's with her?" Sadie started running to catch up. Ella just shrugged, _Sadie will handle this, _and turned back to her bag, removing a striped three quarter length shirt from her bag, which she would replace her Legolas imprinted black tee.

Leila went back to her bag too. She didn't speak as Ella changed; she just raised her eyebrow.

"What?!" Ella snapped, "I was going to change on the train"

"Sure, if that's the best you have," was the mumbled response, which sent Ella's face into a severe scowl.

If it hadn't been for Sadie returning, now accompanied by Erin, another fight was bound to erupt. Instead the two got to listen to the tail end of Sadie reprimanding Erin, which was not a common thing to hear.

"…newspaper carrying boys!" Sadie shouted. Erin winced.

_Well theirs one point I completely missed, maybe lei understood. _Ella looked over to Leila.

_Huh, I guess that was something important…maybe El understands._ The two exchanged questioning glances, but since they only received what they gave, they gave up and focused on their clothing once again.

"I mean you were about to give your money to him!" There attention shot back to Erin, who was now looking a bit pale.

"It was only a penny, and I only wanted a paper" Erin squeaked defensively.

"Ugh, fine, just stop wandering…it's bad enough these two won't stop fighting…now you won't stop wandering off…to find…a paper?" Sadie scrunched her face in confusion.

"Hey! We weren't fighting, just having a strong conversation." Ella gave somewhat of a nod of agreement with Leila's comment.

"Seriously you guys, this is not cool! Gawd it's, just so, so …" Sadie let out a long sigh and prepared to start up again. "We have to stick together and…"

The sound of boys shouting came close to the alley stopping Sadie mid-sentence.

The boys passed, seemingly not noticing the girls partially hidden by shadow. All efforts were then turned to there clothes; Sadie's lecture forgotten, or at least postponed.

Ella had changed her shirt, and was now looking through Sadie's bag for a somewhat suitable skirt.

"Sorry El, I only brought jeans" Sadie confessed.

"Well what were you going to wear to the fancy dinner…yah know" She said waving her hand through the air, "Thingy"

"Oh I'm already dressed…yeah I thought we were getting off the train and going strait to the dinner so…" Sadie motioned to her tan skirt, which fell just below her knee, and a green button up collared shirt.

Ella exhaled, kneeling next to Leila, they both started to carefully sift through layers of fabric, both in search of something different.

Ella threw her hands in the air, "I give up, this," she motioned to her striped shirt and jeans, "Will have to work"

Leila, too, sat back, nodding her head in agreement. Her legs were partially covered by a denim pencil skirt and her top was a basic blue cotton thing.

"Well," Erin turned to assess them, and shrugged. _We wont blend no matter what we pull out of our bags, but people wont stare as much now, I hope. _

She then knelt over her suitcase preparing to change out of her jean jacket and pants…when she heard feet shuffling, the sound came closer, and then a worn black boot slammed the lid of her suitcase shut. _What the hell?!_ She removed her hands just in time, avoiding injury. She threw her eyes to the face the foot belonged to.

"Hiya sweet face," came the not so charming, somewhat oily male voice.

Jolting back Erin jumped into the huddle of girls that was now formed behind their scattered bags.

"No need to woiry ladies, me an' my friends here jest thought we'd give yah a hand." A small smile crept onto his thin lips. "Theirs no need ta be so jumpy."

_His friends holy shit!_ In place of an escape path Ella's eyes only found old crates and a brick wall.

_One, three, five, five to four…shit. _Erin thought.

_Oh great, this is exactly what we needed, a bunch of thugs in a darkening alley in a strange city!_ Sadie thought.

_Five to four, not too bad odds, they're strong though…but at least there are four of us…_ Erin thought, planning some form of defensive attack.

_Oh! My! God! _Leila gasped and then she fainted, just barely missing hitting her head on the ground; Sadie grabbed her on her way down.

_Damn, it just keeps on getting better!_ Ella scowled.

_Ok, three to five…well, no, two to five, Sadie is out, Leila just fell on…what am I thinking, our odds blow! My gawd we don't even have weapons, just crates…but maybe they have nails! ... no wait… _Erin started looking around frantically.

Ella scanned the whispering pack of males. _His friends are huge, holy shit!_

"C'mon doll, don't'cha want our help?" the gruff voice was unfitting for the owner's age, which at best guess was sixteen.

"Yeah sweet face you look a little troubled." Again, the boot man spoke.

"Uh no, no we don't need your help." Sadie said, now kneeling on the ground, supporting Leila.

Erin shook her head in agreement and turned to look at Ella, who balled her hands up into fists.

Two of the boys started to approach. One brought his face only inches from Erin's, she glared icily into his beady eyes. He smirked.

The other boy went right up to Ella, brushing her face with his ruff hand, and smirking.

_Don't touch me!_ Her hand pulled back and released onto his face, knocking him off balance.

_Oh hell_. Erin followed suit by kicking the boy in front of her between his legs, and as he fell to his knees she kicked his head like a soccer ball.

Ella was struggling with the other boy, who had grabbed her left arm and was trying to push her back into the crates. As they moved she let a heavy right hook hit his face. For her thin frame she was strong.

A third boy ran and grabbed Erin, slamming her into the cold hard brick. She gasped for air. She could feel the bruise on her head forming already.

The fourth boy grabbed Ella's other arm. She was pushed to the ground into the crates. She let out a wail.

The fifth boy who had previously been standing at the end of the alley looking out for any police or unwanted do-gooders abandoned his post, slithering over to Sadie and her unconscious friend.

"Gahhh get off of me!" Ella flailed furiously against the four arms pushing her against the rotting wooden crates on the ground and grasping at the buttons on her shirt.

No longer slithering, the fifth boy pulled at Sadie. Leaving Leila unconscious on the alley floor.

"Euf," Erin gasped again as her head hit an iron fire escape. "Sadie watch out!"

It was a warning issued too late. The broad shouldered fifth pushed Sadie up against the crumbling brick.

"Get the f-aaaaah," Ella let out a wail as she was roughly moved from her lying position against the dirty, grimy alley stones to being bent as the boys tried harder to relieve her of her shirt.

"Euf," Erin struggled, one boy tried pulling on her jeans while the other pulled at her spring cardigan.

"What the hell…why…eh…stop! Just stop!" At that Erin was pushed harder against her attackers, kicking the one at her waste square in the mouth. They pushed her back, harder, into the iron. On huffed harder than before.

"Delancy…she, she hit my leg!" He complained loudly.

The snake of a man who had been wrapping himself around Sadie delivered a single hard smack to the side of her face before abandoning her to help his friend.

He then delivered a similar, if not identical, blow to Erin's left cheek, the force throwing her down to the ground. The three boys surrounding her laughed.

Sadie was crawling back to Leila, who was still unconscious; Ella was struggling furiously to stop her attacker from unbuttoning her shirt. And then a whistle blew, and someone started shouting.

"It's the bulls! Run for it!" It was one of the boys who'd been struggling with Ella.

All of a sudden, as quick as they had come, they fled out of the alley. Leaving rumpled dresses and tresses in their wake.

Sadie watched them turn to the right at the end of the alley at a sprint and hit the main street at a run. She watched as three smaller figures stopped in front of the alley, there laughter echoing against the cold brick.

It was hard for Erin to make out their faces. She blamed the large bump forming on the side of her head. Wincing she leaned all of her weight against the brick, resting her throbbing left arm against the iron of the fire escape.

All Ella heard was laughter and all she saw was a dusk blue sky speckled with a few bright stars. It was almost as if they were just sitting there, in the sky, taunting her, challenging her. But to what she wasn't sure. _At least THOSE look the same._

The laughter then turned into jovial conversation.

"Man did you see them!" more laughter, "They really thought the bulls was afta them!" the shortest one was speaking.

"Yeah, I really didn't think it would woik, but it did!" the middle sized shadow turned to the tallest, who was holding some sort of long crutch-like object.

Sadie looked over to Erin, receiving a shrug as her head fell back resting on the brick like the rest of her body. Her eyes then moved to Ella, who had sat up and turned to gaze at the strange figures as well, but Sadie again received a shrug in response to a question she didn't need to utter.

The tallest figure had begun to laugh again, more subdued this time. "That was great!"

"Man I'm telling yah, we'se gotta do dat more often!" The short laughed.

He turned, looking casually into the alley, his eyes met Sadie's and bulged. His arm swiftly shook the taller figure.

"Skitt, Skittery…look!" His stubby finger pointed directly at the girls.

Skittery turned, looking at them, his mouth dropped open. "Holy shit"


	4. Introductions and Alleyways

Chapter 4

Sadie watched as Skittery leaned over and whispered something barely audible to one of the other boys, something that sounded like, "go tell Jack"

_Right because that's all we need, more boys!_ Sadie thought, frowning.

And then one of the boys was off, like a bullet from a gun. And Skittery and the remaining boys slowly started walking into the alley.

Erin watched the mystery figures intently.

Each step they took sent shivers down Sadie's spine; the air became tense with anticipation.

They were right in front of her now, and she tried in vain to move away when he bent down. Offering his hand, Sadie's jaw tightened.

He smiled sweetly, "My names Skittery. It's ok. We're gonna help you'se."

_What the hell kinda name is Skittery? _Ella thought. _Freak town!_

"What's yours?" Skittery asked.

"Sadie" She answered, surprising herself at how calm she sounded.

"Ok, so I'll be taking you and your friends to the lodging house now," He said soothingly.

Noticing the worried look in her eyes he continued "It's where Newsies, like meself 'n me friends here live. There're nuns fer the goils who can fix yah up an it's warm an has food….so what d'ya say?" He stuck out his hand again.

Sadie didn't flinch this time.

_Warm, and food and warm and…yes! Say yes! _Ella thought, abandoning her concern.

_Lodging house, newsies, skittery, bulls…. _Erin was back to analyzing everything.

"Ok," Sadie replied. _What am I doing?! _ And then she took his hand, and produced a very shaky handshake.

He still smiled, motioning to the other boy, who'd been hanging back, to come over.

The figure was much shorter darker and wearing a newsboy cap. He stood at Skittery's side, waiting for instructions.

"Boots," Skittery said.

_What the hell kinda name is boots!?_ Ella thought.

"Do me a favah and go over tah the girl on tha ground, and help her an her friend up, ok?

"But Skitts," the boy nervously shifted his weight, pointing to Ella, "Ain't she unconscious?"

"Nah, shes breathing" Skittery replied, scooping the still unconscious Leila up into his arms.

Sadie stood next to him.

Erin's eyes grew wide _how in the world could he see that?!_

Boots slowly approached Erin first, trying to act as non-threatening as Skittery had, but he couldn't quite muster it.

"The name's Boots an' I'll be yah guide tah the lodging house," he stuck out his hand, and Erin replied with a smile.

Shrugging he muttered "girls" and slung his arm around her waist hoisting her up…_geez this kid is strong, and he's so short!_

They shuffled over to Ella, Erin leaning hard on Boots as her left leg wouldn't fully cooperate.

"Hey E" came a sullen voice, "have you figured it out yet? Cause the stars are the same…if that helps"

Boots shot a weary look to Skittery, but Erin smiled softly, putting her hand gently on his shoulder and he seemed to relax, releasing her.

Erin took her hand and offered it to Ella. She pulled her off the ground, wincing silently. Boots hurried to support her, but she waved him off, pushing him towards Ella. Skittery approached with Leila in his arms and Sadie closely at his side.

"Alright then?" Skittery asked.

Boots still looked weary, Ella skeptical, Sadie nervous and then Erin began to limp out of the alley. Soon they were walking through the darkened dusty streets of what was supposed to be New York.


	5. Along Came a Cowboy

Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" Sadie eyed Skittery nervously.

"The lodging house ma'am" Boots replied, still supporting Ella.

"Lodging house?" Ella asked, still skeptical of their rescuers.

"Yeah, yah see, we're newsies," Boots said proudly, "An' we live at da lodging house…the Newsboys lodging house!"

"Ok" Ella said.

Boots shrugged. Seemingly disappointed by her lack of interest.

"But…" Sadie said, turning to Boots, "why are you bringing us there I mean…aren't newsboys…yah know, boys? Shouldn't we be going to like…" She stopped, what was she going to ask for? She didn't even know where they were.

"The girls house?" Skittery finished for her, "'Cause the girls house caught fire."

Sadie's eyes narrowed, "Oh?"

"Yup, burned tah tha ground…"

"What happened to the girls?" Sadie asked.

Skittery began to chuckle and Boots hid a smirk.

"Doan worry, they didn't burn with it, _oh right, way to ask the obvious Sadie_

"They all live in the Newsboys lodging house," Skittery explained, "yah see, the mayor…he says der isn't enough money in tha budget to rebuild theirs right now"

Boots snorted.

"So," Skittery continued, "afta that people came in an fixed up a room on the bottom floor. It used tah be all storage fah tha shop next door. An' now it's the girl's room."

Sadie nodded.

The next few blocks were filled with rhythmic silence of feet on the ground. Everyone seemed caught up in there thoughts.

In the distance someone shouted and a whistle blew. Boots quickly pulled Ella into an alley off the main street as Erin hid behind them. Skittery reached out and pulled Sadie, who opened her mouth to protest into the darkness. He shook his head, nodding to the street, as they watched a man with a gun run by, two policemen in pursuit. They waited silently for another minute and then returned to the street.

_Greeeeat, Freak town has guns!_ Ella thought.

"We only have a couple a blocks tah go." Skittery said reassuringly.

Sadie just nodded. They'd been walking for a good ten minutes at least. Limping, in Erin's case.

_Where the hell are we...this is so not New York…and we got here by train…that dumb train! Something must have happended…the train with the guy singing the supremes…ohmygawd the supremes haven't even been born I bet! Our parents haven't been born, or…oh gawd where are we? _Sadie's frown deepened.

"Sadie…Sadie?" Ella lightly smacked her friend on the shoulder…"Get out of your head," she whispered harshly, "they just asked us where we're from…Sadie?"

"Oh sorry, what? Where are we from? Ummm" She paused looking from Ella to Boots to the unconscious Leila in Skittery's arms and finally to Erin, who quietly put a finger to her lips.

"We're from outta town" Sadie replied.

Skittery opened his mouth to question her more, but another voice caught the air before his.

"Hey, Skittery," greeted a boy with a red bandana tied around his neck and a cowboy hat on top of his head.

_Oh now its official, _Ella thought, eyeing the latest character to enter their story. _It's Buffalo Bill's freakin' sideshow…and we're the dumb asses who followed the colorful signs off the highway!_

" Boots…." He nodded to the boy still supporting Ella.

Then he started assessing the girls. He smiled reassuringly and then looked to Skittery.

"Snipeshooter was telling me what happened, but I wanted to clear it wit you before anything, what happened…happened right?"

_Wtf is that?! _Ella thought.

Erin cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah…both of 'em an three othas I didn't recognize." Skittery replied.

The Bandanna Boy nodded, furrowing his brow, as if these words had a deeper meaning.

"Alright" he muttered under his breath, more to him self then to the group.

He turned towards a group of boys, no one had noticed, they were covered in shadow beyond the entrance to the lodging house.

A few of them held objects in their hands, but were to far away to be defined. The bandanna boy nodded and they all turned and started down the street in the opposite direction.

One of the boys, who was wearing glasses, tipped his black boulder hat to Erin.

_Wait, _she thought, _I know him!_ She nodded her head in reply. He turned and dissolved in the night's shadow.

"Ok how'bout everyone come inside before Kloppman closes the doors on us." The Bandana boy smiled.

_Great, we get pretty boy as the leader…_ Bandana boy went to replace Boots at Ella's side. And much to Boot's disappointment she shrugged him off…_arrogant pretty boy._

Looking confused he turned to Sadie, who just shrugged at him. He shrugged too, turning and walking into the brightly lit brick building.

_Here goes nothing _thought Sadie, as she followed Ella and Boots into the vibrant place. Trailed by Skittery, Leila still in his arms. Erin was the last to enter, turning briefly and looking into the darkness of the street; she didn't see the bowler hat boy anywhere.

Bandana boy shut the door behind her and gave a quick smile as he walked over to the only occupant over twenty years of age. He was standing behind what looked like a hotel reception desk. They spoke quietly with one another until the bandana boy shook the hand of the elderly gentlemen and smiled.

_What in the world is going on…_Ella looked at her new surroundings.

The older man exited the room, just as door to the right of the staircase flung open, revealing three women dressed in habits. They quickly separated, like a marriage based on a one-night stand.

One descended on Skittery, she was short and round, and barely making it above his elbow she cooed over Leila, hurrying him through the door she'd just come through.

The second swooped towards Kloppman, she was long and tall, with an all business look planted solidly on her face.

There hushed tones were soon ignored as the third nun of medium height, came towards Ella. _Yeah, see, this is what I need, the bearded lady taking me somewhere. Freak town, we're in fuckin' freak town!_

"Hello dear, will you please come with me." It was issued as a command, not a statement as this penguin like woman now became her support. Boots surrendered and retreated towards a miss-matched group of boys on the stairs. He began to tell the story of how he became the crutch of this tall blond haired girl.

The third and final nun finished her conversation with Kloppman, ran her eyes appraisingly over the two remaining girls, decided they weren't in need of assistance and walked through the door she'd come from, shutting the door in Sadie's face.

"It's ok" Sadie jumped, turning on her heels she found the bandana boy right behind her. He stuck out his hand, "tha names Jack Kelley, or Cowboy if you prefer."

_Cowboy?...oh the hat…_

Sadie looked at his hand, and then replied, "Sadie Dallan"

Jack smiled, an infectious smile. One that, try as she might, she wasn't immune to. She blushed slightly.

"They'll let yah in once they're sure yah friends are alright" he continued to smile as he ushered her over to a couple of chairs on the back wall.

She sat, and he took the chair next to her. They looked out over the hoard of boys gathered in the lobby. He looked like a general surveying his troops. His face suddenly turned serious as he kept his eyes plastered ahead of him.

"Sadie, I need yah tah tell me exactly what happened." He nervously brushed his hand through his hair, his mellow brown eyes turned squarely to hers. _Oh lord _she was definitely not immune to his eyes.

"Double down boys!" someone shouted, as another boy collected the dice and handed them back to the shouter.

The boy shook his head, "I'm through Race" he said.

"Aw c'mon Kid, yah ain't that tired" Race semi-pleaded, semi- teased.

"If I play one more game an ill be sleepin' on the streets tonight" He frowned.

"Hows dat? Yah already payed foah tonight," Race said, but the boy with the eye patch waved him off, retreating up the narrow stairs.

"Do you have a paper?" Erin sat next to Race, who had put the dice in his pocket and was now shuffling a deck of cards.

"Wha," He looked surprised, "no…I sold 'em all."

Taking his cigar from between his lips he blew out a puff of smoke. "Who are you?"

"Erin Palmer" she reached out her hand, which Race tentatively took

"Do yah play pokah?" He asked.

"21, not poker" She answered.

"21?"

"Black jack" She corrected herself.

"Oh alright…as long as we can make ah small wager" He smirked, taking another puff of his cigar.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Five cents." He started to shuffle the cards.

"Make it six."

"Six cents?" he looked up from his shuffling, staring straight into her eyes. Looking for some reassurance she actually had the money, and getting distracted.

_wow his eyes are really brown._

He continued to stare and a light blush spread across her face.

He cleared his throat, "alright, six it is." And turned back to his shuffling.


	6. Cards and Papes

Chapter 6

"You see" Jack said, running a hand through his dusty brown hair, as if by nervous habit. "Kloppman…"

"…the man at the desk?" Sadie cut him off.

"Yeah," he smiled again, fixing his eyes square with hers, as if the next thing he said would be something important. "He runs tha joint."

"Oh ok…" Sadie said, slightly disappointed at the information, she'd kind of already figured that out…him being the only over 18yr. old in the building.

"Yah see, the nuns," he motioned towards the shut doors. "Theys think theys got tha run of tha joint, 'cause their place burnt down. But Kloppman, he's really the one who handles everythin' so you'se ever have a problem you'se can go to him. He's really understandin' of things."

Sadie nodded. _Strange old man helpful, got it. Wonder if he knows how to time travel?_

"You'se can always come tah me too," Jack said, smiling, and running a hand through his hair again. "I'se kinda make sure things get taken care of."

_Riiiight…_

Sadie tore her eyes from the comforting smile, with some difficulty, and looked around the lobby. It was filled with boys from all ages between 5 and 19. _Gawd how many of them are there?_

"So where are yah…" he reached out his hand, pulling her attention back to him while simultaneously triggering her to flinch. He quickly retracted it, concerned by her insecurity.

"From?" He finished weak.

"Oh, well," Sadie looked away from the room, decided his eyes were too dangerous to stare at, and focused on the silver ring on her finger. "Outta town."

"Yea, I figured," Jack laughed lightly, "If yah don't wanna talk about it, that's ok. Plenty of us don't talk 'bout our pasts."

_Phew_ She hadn't been sure how they were going to keep dodging that question.

"So you'se can stay here as long as yah want…it's only a couple'a pennies a night." Jack assured her.

_Wait…money! Where's our money? No…calm down Sadie, get it under control, Erin's got it in her bag. Her bag is by the door and the door is right next to her._

Jack noticed the frantic look that flashed across her eyes when he mentioned the money.

"And if you'se can't afford it straight off we'se can all pitch in for the first couple'a nights." He offered.

"With you all?" Sadie motioned around the room to all the boys.

And then she stared, stone faced, at the shut doors Ella and Leila had been brought through. Everything started to sink in. _We can't be in New York…Leila and Ella are hurt! We were almost…in an alley we… and now we're in a…lodging house? With nuns!_

Reading panic in her eyes again Jack smiled trying to comfort her, "There are girls too, doan worry."

_Oh right, sure there are, they're just are hiding in the broom closets…if this place even has broom closets… we've gotta get out of here and go home…but…how do we get home?_

"They're a bit younger I think, but…" he continued, as she looked around the room. First her eyes feel on Erin who seemed caught up in a card game with on of the older looking boys. The boy seemed to be trying his best at a conversation; Erin wasn't talking, just responding with facial expressions. A group of spectators had gathered around them _Only E._

She then turned her attention back to the closed door, staring longingly.

Jack reached out and touched both of her arms this time, trying desperately to keep her strained attention span focused.

"They just want to make sure they're all bandaged and ok before everyone crowds in. It's ok." He said the last part again, a hint of desperation and understanding all mixed into one.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" She asked suddenly, turning to him and smiling. _C'mon Sadie, he's being nice, maybe he'll know how we can get home. He wants to help us. _

The cocky, playful smile returned to his lips. "I'm Jack, Jack Kelley, but me friends call me Cowboy."

_Can't imagine why…_

"And you're Sadie right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"So, yah don't wanna tell me yah favorite colour?" Race asked, half eyeing Erin, and half his cards. He was down three hands to five. They were sitting next to the stairs. It had been a good twenty minutes since she'd come over asking for a paper.

He'd tried various questions to start a conversation, even some of his material he usually saved for the shyest mill girls. She hadn't said a word; just nodded and smiled, or frowned. He really liked her lips.

Erin shrugged to answer his question and laid down another winning hand. She looked over at the shut doors and sighed.

"Yah can't go afta 'em anyways so yah can stay hearh…" he paused, softening his tone, and shuffling the cards again "And answer my questions."

He won the next hand, "Hey, are we'se bettin' or not?" He asked.

_Oh, right, money. _Erin turned slightly, popping open her suitcase and pulling the blue metallic wallet from inside. She popped it open, shielding the other contents, of her bag and the wallet, as best she could.

She took out a few pennies, quickly closing the bag, wallet secure inside, and placed the money next to the cards.

"What's this?" He asked surpised, rolling his cigar between his fingers.

Erin tilted her head and furrowed her brow confused.

"This money ain't good heah sweetheat," He said, picking up a penny he rolled it like his cigar. "It may say US mint but, tha yeah…1973? Seriously? Whereh'd yah get this?"

Erin's eyes bulged, snatching the penny from his fingers she scooped up the rest, shoving them into her bag again.

He took a puff of the cigar. Erin shrugged.

"S'ok," He said, taking another puff, "You can owe me."

_Perfect._ She didn't know what year they were in, but she was guessing Disco and the Bee Gees definitely didn't exist yet.

She looked longingly again at the doors. He dealt another hand. She won. Someone from the group of spectators snickered.

"Alrigh' all yah gawkers, clear out! We've got papes tah sell tahmarrah!" Flailing his arm in a circular motion, Racetrack commanded the room's occupants.

Slowly they went, sighing and talking between themselves, they gathered their things and filed up the creaky narrow stairs. Boots was the last to go, leaving a couple of tattered girls and two newsboys in the lobby.

"Who are you?" Erin asked suddenly; she lost the next hand.

The Boy smirked, putting all the cards in one had as he stuck out the other, "Racetrack Higgins. At your service."

Erin smiled, shaking his hand, she reached over and took the cards; shuffling. Race just smirked his crooked smirk and took the final puff of his cigar, before snuffing it out on the wood floor.

Erin noticed Sadie and the bandana boy sitting in chairs talking. She dealt the next three hands.

She heard a few boys shuffle in, but her back was to the door so she barely noticed. She was up eight to five hands. She heard a few boys climb the stairs slowly. She heard the bandana boy talking quietly to a few of the boys; to Sadie. He always went back to Sadie. Racetrack's brow furrowed as she laid down her ninth winning hand.

He sighed leaning back as she shuffled. "So where're yah from?"

She looked up suddenly, her mouth opened but nothing came out.

A rolled paper came sharply in front of her nose, reaching out she grasped the paper, abandoning the cards, and looked at the body who had delivered it. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at Racetrack.

"She's tha girl from tha train stop. I dare say if that boy with the ice cream hadn't come up tah me, one of her pennies would be restin' in me pocket right now." He smiled.

"Thanks" she said, quietly.

"I'm Specs," He stuck out his hand, leaning over the railing.

"Erin," She shook his hand, lightly blushing, then immediately focused all her attention on the paper.

Racetrack shrugged. "Wanna play some cards? I think I just lost me partner." He asked Specs.

"Sure." He replied, taking a seat next to Erin; studying her clothes, her face. "She always this quiet?" He asked.

Racetrack nodded, shuffling the cards.

"I'm in too." A short brown haired boy sat between Racetrack and Specs. "Where's Blink?"

"Poutin' upstairs 'cause I took his money." Race smirked, looking quickly at Erin, deciding she was somewhere else entirely and dealt three hands.

"I'm Mush," the boy said cheerily, sticking out his hand to Erin. She didn't notice. Totally absorbed in reading the paper.

The boy looked at Erin for another second, then to Racetrack for an explanation. He just shook his head.

Mush shrugged and focused on his cards.

_Even the paper feels wrong. The ink's gonna get on my fingers…Erin focus, where is it? You waited all day to get this…let's see top of the front page…wow that's small print…what does it say? August…August 3__rd__…1899?! Fuck. No…no that's not right. That can't be right!_

Erin took in a sharp breath. Racetrack quickly looked up from his cards; he looked concerned. Erin's eyes looked glassy.

Specs pushed his glasses up a bit, shifting in his seat, focusing on Erin. She was blinking rapidly

Mush shifted too. "You ok?" He asked cautiously.

Erin wiped at her damp eyes. _Don't cry E, crying doesn't help anything. Don't let Sadie see you. You have to figure this out. It can't be possible. This can't be happening._

Erin looked up, Sadie was deep in conversation, she saw a brief smile grace her lips. _Good, Sadie doesn't need to be flipping out too. Oh gawd, 1899…what are we going to do?"_

Fresh tears threatened to spill over from her re-dampened eyes.

Racetrack had put the cards away, intently watching her face. Specs moved closer, slowly placing his arm around the girl who was staring at the ring on her thumb, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. Somewhere in the back of her mind she vaguely recognized the scent of cinnamon and cigarettes.

"It's all ok now," He said softly, "We took care of 'em. You're safe."

Erin nodded. _If he only knew, _she thought.

"Erin?" Racetrack spoke, the worry sounding in his voice.

"Erin?" Sadie's voice rang clear across the room. She'd noticed Specs arm around her friend, and Erin's down-turned face. "Erin's what's wrong?"

Sadie stood up, Jack following suit.

Erin quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. _Pull it together E! Push the emotion out…you've gotta solve this…gawd, it's not even … it's 1899! _

Specs moved his arm quickly off her shoulders. Sadie stared icily at the group of boys and started to walk across the room, Jack in tow. _What'd they do to her? _She only got three steps from the chairs when Erin shot up. Wincing at the sudden pain in her leg.

Racetrack rose, noticing her wince, he moved to her left.

"1899." Erin said, steady, clearly.

"What?" Sadie asked confused.

Erin picked up the paper, "18 fuckin' 99" she tossed it at Sadie's feet.

The boys looked at each other, uneasy and unsure about what was transpiring between their new housemates.

Erin waited _one, _Sadie's eyes bulged; t_wo, _she bent quickly picking up the paper and scanning the front page. _Three. _

"Holy shit! No way! It's not possible!" She shouted, and then steadied her voice. She didn't want Ella or Leila to hear her, if Leila was even conscious yet, or to alert anyone else in the house, "Is it?"

Erin frowned, "Apparently. Though I'd be totally willing to go with Ella's freak town theory to hang on to my sanity.

Erin winced again as she shifted her weight. Racetrack moved wordlessly, his arm wrapping around and supporting her weight. _Wow, he's really strong too. _

"How'd this happen? How could it even…" Sadie's voice trailed off as she looked at the paper again.

"I'll let you know once I get my degree from MIT," Erin said sarcastically. Her face paled, "Oh my gawd, MIT doesn't exist!"

Jack cleared his throat, looking to the others, then at Sadie. "Hey, maybe you'se should sit down again?" He lightly nudged her back to the chairs.

She just nodded, focused on the paper.

"I think," Specs said, "It's the shock. You'se ladies have been through quite a lot. You probably need a minute or two." He didn't sound convinced, but said it with certain finality.

Mush just nodded and mumbled a quick goodnight, fleeing to the safety of his bed.

Erin just stared at Sadie. Leaning more on Racetrack but he didn't seem to be affected by her extra weight.

"Sadie?" Erin asked quietly.

"Yes and no at the same time, but we both need to be…ok that is…for Ella and Leila. They're going to have the worst time with this. We need to figure out how to fix it all."

Erin nodded. _We need a plan. We need a cover. We need money. _

"We need to figure out how…" Sadie trailed off, becoming acutely aware of Jack watching her.

"Racetrack, I think I'm ok now." Erin added, "Thanks. I could use some fresh air though?"

He smirked. "Tha doors are locked now doll, we'd have tah sneak outta the window in tha boy's room tah tha fire escape."

"Maybe the nun's will open a window in the girl's room for you." Specs said, wiping the smile off of Racetrack's face.

Sadie snorted. "Nuns."

Erin smiled, then starting laughing. "Wait 'til they find out you're Buddhist!"

Sadie smirked, and laughed a little too.

Racetrack looked at Specs, who shrugged.

The door opened, less violently this time, but still made the remaining five occupants of the lobby jump.

The nun looked scornfully at Racetrack's arm around Erin; he held her closer. Erin smiled, ducking her head so the nun wouldn't notice.

"Ladies, if you'll come with me, you're friends are already in bed." The nun turned quickly and walked through the now open door.

Erin looked to Sadie, who nodded.

"Thanks, really." Erin said to Specs, who tipped his hat again.

"It was nice to meet you." Sadie said to Jack, "We'll talk tomorrow?"

Jack smiled, "See yah tomorrah." He winked. Sadie blushed. _Bad Sadie, bad. Don't look at his eyes! His really pretty brown eyes…wait, what am I thinking, it's 1899! _

"I'm ok, really, thanks." Erin assured her surprisingly strong crutch.

Racetrack released Erin. She walked to the four bags by the door. Sadie came beside her and took two. Exchanging a silent look they walked luggage in hand, through the door.

Jack bent to pick up the paper. "The way they said 1899 yah'd think they didn't know what yearh they was in!"

Specs just shrugged and followed Jack up the stairs. Racetrack took a final glance at the door then bounded up the steps after the other two.


	7. Wake Up, It's the Nuns!

~*~

~*~

Chapter 7

Ella blinked; once; twice, and shut her eyes tight. Nothing had changed, she wasn't lying in a fancy hotel room off of 54th street, it didn't smell like welcome flowers or left over room service; there was no air filter.

Instead the air felt dusty and old, with the faint smell of bacon wafting through the cacophony of sound that filled the room. Her bed felt lumpy, and the sheets were harsh against her exposed skin.

Ella squinted, afraid of what her eyes might see, _shit, it wasn't a dream!_

Little girls, in plain cotton dresses that looked 100 years old and brand new at the same time, ran around talking animatedly to each other. Ella rolled over, she was on the top bunk, Leila was below her; _she's probably still sleeping_. Ella cringed as one girl let out a particularly high-pitched squeal.

Sadie's bed next to her was empty. But she could see Erin still sleeping; she had the bunk under Sadie's.

"Ella?" Sadie questioned, "You awake?"

Sadie appeared, sitting lightly on Erin's bed. Erin shifted, making room subconsciously, but didn't wake up.

"Ella?" she asked again, a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Yea," Ella sighed, sitting up and slowly getting out of bed. She winced as she used her arms to lower herself out of her bunk. _Because we just couldn't give the injured girl the bottom bunk. Stupid nuns._

"I hate these nuns!" she spat, viciously, and sat across from Sadie.

A sleeping Leila shoved her foot against Ella, who pushed back, and the foot gave up the fight.

"You slept in your clothes?" Sadie asked surprised.

"You did too!" Ella said, defensively.

"Nah," Sadie shook her head, showing off her pencil jean skirt and a basic white button up, "I changed when I got up this morning. You know they get up before the sun around here!?"

Ella shrugged, "I didn't wanna go through my bag with tweedle dee and tweedle dum over my shoulder. Besides, the sun's barely up now!"

Sadie nodded. _Yea, we're gonna need to set our cell phones…wait…they don't have cell phones… stupid 1899, we better figure out what to do with our stuff…and we better make sure no one finds and goes through our stuff._

"Sadie?" Ella asked.

"Oh," She pulled herself out of her thoughts, "What's up?"

"After Leila and I got abducted last night, did you and Erin…find anything?" She asked, quietly, unsure if she wanted the answer.

Sadie nodded, wincing, _I so didn't want to do this without Erin._

"Well?" Ella prompted urgently. _Please let it be a mistake, let it be a movie set, or a fair, or a freak town…just, something, normal!_

"Ella, uhm," Sadie wavered; _this is not what I want to be doing when I just wake up!_ "It's 1899…we're in 1899."

A rippling laugh emerged from Ella's throat as she shook hysterically. Sadie cocked her head, _She thinks I'm joking…or she's lost it, great Ella's lost it! And we're in 1899, great. _

"No seriously, Sadie, where are we?" Ella asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes; _I need coffee, freak town better have some decent coffee!_

_Phew, she thought I was joking…wait…uh-oh. _Sadie just stared, waiting for the realization.

Ella blinked, once, twice, and shot up from her seat. "What?!" she shouted loudly.

All eyes, including the four that belonged to the nuns in the corner, turned, and stared at the strangely dressed girls.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?! That's not possible!" Ella continued to shout.

Sadie stood up too, raising her hands in defense, trying to quiet her friend.

"Ella, wait a minute, _we do not need you freaking out right now, _Erin and I are figuring it out, promise. It's ok, we'll figure this out." _Real solid words their Sadie. _

_This. Is. Not. Possible. _ Ella stepped back from Sadie's worried expression, shocked. Then another hand, this one cold and cracked snatched her, pushing her lightly back towards the bunk; simultaneously making her off balance. The tall, slender blonde flinched yet again as her arm was wretched in a direction it did not want to go.

"Hey!" Sadie shouted, but she was cut off.

Two nuns, habits and all, stood in front of the four girls bunk beds. They didn't look pleased.

"What," Started the taller, frigid looking one, "do you ladies think you are doing? Not properly dressed? And those two not even awake yet?!"

_Great, angry nuns. _Sadie thought, as she moved instinctively farther away from the woman.

Ella glared.

"You need to make yourselves useful to society now that you are here. Sister Jessica and I suggest taking up work in Mr. Hugh's mill. It is where most of the young ladies here work." She glared back, coldly.

Sadie's arms were crossed; Ella just glared. _These are evil nuns!_

"I thought this is where the newsies lived?" Erin asked, still seated in bed. "Don't they sell newspapers?"

_When did she wake up?_ Sadie turned to look at her friend.

"Most of the girls decided it was more appropriate that they serve society working in the mill." She started appraising the girls clothing, "We have some proper attire you ladies may borrow, until you can afford some of your own."

_Evil nuns!_ Ella glared deeper. _I am NOT wearing freak town clothing._

"I think we'll be newsies, thank you." Erin responded absentmindedly, rubbing her eyes, pulling at the curls, which had sprung free from her braid over night; then she reached out her hand as Sadie took it and helped her out of bed.

Two things happened very quickly. The nun's gasped in shock, the little girls, who were left in the room, turned and started to whisper furiously; and Sadie and Ella realized at once what exactly everyone was gasping about.

_Only E!_ Sadie thought, as she instinctively moved herself between Erin and the nuns.

_Shit, why couldn't she just sleep in her clothes?!_ Ella thought, moving, like Sadie between her friend and the nuns. They looked ready to pounce.

_Shit! Is my hair that bad?!_ Erin thought, instinctively running her hands through her thick tresses. _No, they're fine. What..._

"Harlot!" The tall nun gasped, pointing a bony finger at Erin.

_Oh, wait, what?_ Erin appraised her clothes, _Oh…wait…shit!_

Her petite porcelain frame was covered by a white cotton nightgown. It wasn't see-through, but it had spaghetti straps and was definitely above her knee. _Damn it Victoria Secret! Why'd you have to have a sale right before I left!_

"Now wait a minute," Sadie put up her hands in defense. "We're from another country?" She was searching for an excuse they would accept.

_Nice, I'm sure tweedle dee and dum really care about that._ "Stop!," Ella shouted, "She's not a whore." She pointed a warning finger at the nuns. _I'm so not in the mood for this!_

The tall nameless nun, walked back to the corner retrieving a long wooden ruler.

"Move aside girl," Nun Jessica shoved Ella suddenly, causing her head to hit the bedpost. She crippled in pain. _Oooooowwwwww!_ Toppling at the foot of Leila's bunk, she grasped at her head.

The little girls all squealed and ran from the room; not wanting to inflict the wrath of the nun's in charge, like their strange visitors.

Nameless nun reappeared, clutching the ruler tightly. "We shall not have harlots running about in our lodging!" The ruler whapped against her palm, once, twice, three times. And she took a step forward.

"Wait!" Sadie pleaded, "It's really warm where we're from!" _She's gonna hit us!_

Erin stood silently still, assessing the approaching nun's, her sleeping cousin, her injured friend, and Sadie between them all.

The nun smacked the cumbersome ruler against the bed frame forcefully, it shuddered, and Sadie jumped at the sudden sound.

"What the hell!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Nun Jessica gasped. Putting a pudgy hand against her puckered mouth. The nasty nun whapped the ruler, harder against the post, and advanced on the two girls, now standing against the wall, trapped between the two beds. .

"We will not tolerate that kind of language in this house either!" She shouted.

_Shit. Of course the one time I curse…outloud_

"Sadie," Erin whispered, her voice resembling the night before; hushed, "run."

Nasty Nun launched herself, and her stick, at the un-godly girls.

Erin yanked Sadie, jumping over her bed, pulling her friend with her. They maneuvered the handful of bunk beds between them and the door out; under the top and over the bottom.

Sadie stopped at the door and turned to find the two nuns actively pursuing them.

"Sadie!" Erin shouted, "Run!"

_So much for her loosing her voice again._

Erin and Sadie ran out into the main room, slamming the door shut behind them. Erin shoved one of the two upholstered chairs in front of it._ We need time to think…we need a place to hide! I so do not look like a hooker! Damn, it's just basic cotton!_

The room was empty, Sadie let out a breath of relief.

The air smelled like bacon and held a faint whiff of smoke from the night before.

The girls looked around the room, looking for options.

_Where to run, where to hide, where do we go…up the stairs! Out to the roof! Fire escape! Perfect._

"Erin," Sadie tugged at her friend's arm, pulling her back to the main floor. "Not up there, not dressed like that!" _You'll cause even more of a commotion…_

_I do not look like a hooker!_ "Where then?" She asked, sharper then she intended too.

Sadie opened her mouth to respond, but the door sprung open, chair toppling over.

"Run!" Erin shoved Sadie towards the door, "Just run!"

And with that, Sadie sprang through the door and out onto the early morning streets of New York, pursued by the rather pudgy, and already huffing, Nun Jessica.

Erin ran to the other side of the lobby, throwing open the double doors. She smelled the bacon first, then the coffee…and then she realized what she'd just walked…er…ran, into.

_Perfect, this morning keeps getting better and better!_ She scooted past the slack-jawed new boys and whispers and pointing fingers to the opposite end of the room; there were windows; and windows meant escape.

The rectangular room was lined with two extra long wooden tables, covered in plates, food and elbows. The tables had benches on either side; benches filled with newsboys of all ages. The back of the room held two windows; they were shut.

_It's August! Who closes windows in August?_

"Damn it," she cursed, she threw all her strength at them and still they wouldn't budge. _Who locks windows in August?!_

"Uh…" Specs, who had been seated at the end of the table to the left, with the majority of the older looking boys, stood up and approached cautiously. "Erin, you ok?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the shaggy haired Skittery, seated at the table to her right, stand, and Mush with him.

Erin tried the next window, closer to Spec's table. Jack got out of his seat, Racetrack was standing already, and Specs took another step towards the panicked looking girl.

"Stop. Right. There." The Nasty Nun shouted.

Erin spun, noticing a few of the smaller newsies shrink in her presence; and the older ones tense.

She was trapped. _At least Sadie made it. This is crazy…I do not look like a hooker! _

The nun was walking slowly across the room. _Only ten more feet! _Erin looked around the room, _windows locked, no other doors, damn it, five feet!_

Her eyes found the table Specs had been seated at, and on the table was a wooden sword, unattended in front of an amazed looking brown haired kid. _Ugh, it'll have to do..._

Erin snatched the sword, spinning back again to face the nun; Erin looked scared and confused…the nun just looked furious. She raised her newly found sword at the nun; she held her ruler higher.

"Alrigh' Alrigh', hold it!" Jack shouted, stepping between the nun and the girl. "What's goin' on hearh?"

His question was directed at the nun. And slowly Erin came to the realization she was suddenly surrounded. Skittery and Mush to her left, Racetrack and Specs to her right. _This is so surreal! And what the hell am I going to do a wooden sword? This isn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _

Erin watched as the nun's face turned from a light crimson to a maroon. "I will not have a harlot walk freely in my house, not unpunished. And," She added eying Erin, "I will not have that friend of yours cursing in my house either!"

"We'll you're not gonna catch her, now are yah?" Erin taunted; she held the stick higher as the nun made an attempt to move around Jack. _Whoops._

Erin bumped into a body behind her, she didn't take her eyes off of the nun to see who it was, but she had a theory; she usually had a theory about things.

"Hold it!" Jack shouted again, stopping the nurse. "Whose house is this?"

She balked, taking a sturdy step backwards, "I…"

"I asked, whose house is this?" His tone was commanding, like a general, "because last I checked this here's the Manhattan Newsboy's house; you'se is jus' payin' rent."

The nun frowned deeply, "What that girl is wearing…and what the other girl said!"

"Is non of yer damn business," Jack said sternly, "They're Manhattan newsies, they ain't yah mill workers."

A few of the younger boys gasped. Some cheered quietly. _He's definitely the leader._

"Now, why doan yah leave this room an' leave 'er alone?" It wasn't a suggestion.

The nun huffed, lowering her ruler, "We'll see what Mr. Kloppman has to say about all this!"

She spun on her heels and stalked out the door.

"Go foah it!" Jack shouted after her, smirking, "He's in his library!"

_A library? Where? Damn…why'd I have to find the dining room instead of Kloppman…_

Erin was tense, her stick still raised, she wasn't really thinking, it was all getting to be too much.

"Erin," came the voice belonging to the body behind her, "you'se can put the sword down now."

_I knew it_. She thought faintly.

A small smile tugged at Spec's lips as he wrapped his arms loosely around hers, lowering them, and removing the stick from her grasp. Erin nodded, letting him turn her to face him. She noticed Racetrack watching her intently. Skittery was watching the door…and everyone else…well, no; they were all pretty much staring at her.

She looked Racetrack in the eye; he turned away and blushed slightly. _What? Oh shit, my hair! It must be a mess!_

Her hand shot to her braid, again.

"Erin?" Specs asked again, "You ok?"

Erin nodded, shaking off the daze, "Yea," she answered with the tiniest of smiles, "I guess my PJ's aren't exactly the norm for around here."

She joked, motioning to her outfit.

"Your clothes?" Specs asked, letting his eyes over her for a few seconds longer then necessary. She blushed a bit, raising her eyebrows.

His eyes came back to hers, "Not exactly."

"Yea," Skittery chipped in, "It's probably the first time a lot of these boys've seen shoulders, not to mention legs…of a girl that is."

_1899, riiiight. Good goin' Erin, waaay to make yourself look like a ho._

"Hey," Skittery asked, looking back at the doors "Where's your friend?"

"Sadie!" Erin shouted.

"No, I meant the other one," Skittery clarified, but Erin wasn't listening; the panicked look had returned.

She suddenly realized her friend was out running the unknown streets of 1899. _Great suggestion, why didn't I just tell 'er to run in front of a bus while she's at it?…wait…they don't have buses._

Jack spun her 'round to face him, "Is she ok?" he sounded concerned. The general was gone.

"They…the nun's…they chased us out to the lobby, but we blocked the door with a chair, and we didn't wanna go upstairs and run into all ya'll," _yea, that worked out swimmingly_, "But then they busted out and Sadie and I split up and she ran outside. I…won't be able to find her; she's probably lost!"

"I'll find her." Jack said simply, "Meet you boys at the distribution office."

And with that he was through the door.

"Oh…ok," Erin said breathlessly.

She looked around the room and noticed many pairs of eyes still on her. _Stupid 1899 fashion_

"How 'bout we go find you some clothes?" Specs offered, wrapping his vest around her shoulders, leaving his arm limply draped.

_Psh, yea 'cause that'll cover a lot. _Erin smiled in spite of herself though, he was sweet.

"You sellin' today?" Racetrack asked; he was the only other newsie following her and Specs out of the room.

"Yea!" She said, over enthusiastically, raining her emotion in before speaking again, "We all need the money…since ours isn't worth anything." _For another 100 years or so anyways. _

"What about the others?" Specs asked.

_Ella!_ Erin shot across the lobby, hopping gracefully over the turned over chair, she bolted through the door.

Specs shook his head; Racetrack smirked, he liked her legs.

Both boys suddenly heard the shouting echoing from Kloppman's library; deciding it would be better to follow Erin then wait in the lobby; they continued.

Specs flipped the chair, right side up on his way by. Racetrack turned to find a curious looking Skittery in the doorway, observing them; since when was he curious about anything?

Racetrack shrugged, and shut the door.


	8. Lost and Found

~*~

~*~

Chapter 8

The air already felt sticky as Sadie wove her way through the businessmen and mill workers. The streets were starting to become congested already; she sighed internally, the sun was barely up.

She rounded the corner, looking in every direction; nothing looked familiar.

_And I'm lost. Great! Just my luck._

She had run out of the house, fully expecting to remember her path, so she could eventually find her way back. But the pudgy nun had had more spunk in her than Sadie had counted on. She'd dodged between carriages, through back alleys, and then threw herself into the crowded street she was now wandering.

_I should have looked behind me more often…I mean really, what could she have done to me if she had caught me? _Sadie slowed, looking into the shop windows as she passed, _she probably stopped following me blocks ago! Shoot._

Sadie frowned, pausing in front of a bakery. The sweet alluring smell wafted out the open door; her stomach growled.

She looked quickly around her to see if anyone had noticed, _what do you care? You don't know these people…_Sadie shook her head, scolding her temporary insecurity. _I need tea! And breakfast…_

She sighed again. Walking to the corner of two busy streets she surveyed her surroundings._ Great._

Carts pulled by horses passed as everyone from bankers, parasol-carrying women, and babies flowed through the dirt-covered streets. Sadie studied the cotton dresses of the girls, with complimenting black lace up boots, and white stockings. The dresses all had collars to cover the majority of their necks. The colors were distinct, reds, greens, tans, but muted. Some wore white, lace edged, aprons.

That much clothing in the rising temperature didn't look comfortable. Sadie grimaced. _I could go for some flip-flops right about now._

She was still standing on the corner, listening to bits and pieces of conversations when a strong hand was placed firmly on her shoulder.

"There you are." Said the voice belonging to the hand.

She jumped. The hand moved off her shoulder quickly. She spun around to face him.

"I've been looking every'whearh for yah." Jack smiled, confidently smirking at his successful rescue mission.

"Oh," Sadie managed. Relieved it was Jack and not some random who'd gotten curious, "How did you know I…"

"Eh…" He ran his hand through his hair, "Erin sorta ran through our dinnin' room. She told us what happened. An' we fixed it."

Sadie laughed. _Only E._ "So…which way back to the lodging house?"

"Actually," Jack started, "I think we'se bettah go straight tah the distribution office; it's gettin' late."

Sadie eyed him cautiously.

"If you'se wanna work taday?" Jack finished; he looked hopeful.

_What about the others, maybe I should go check on them…but the nuns are back there…Jack said everything was fine now. Wait…E said our money wasn't worth anything…we need money…I guess…this is such a bad idea! _

"Yea," Sadie said, "Yes, I'm…selling newspapers?"

Jack smiled enthusiastically. She didn't know why, but that made her feel better about her decision. _Stupid pretty boy smile._ She kicked herself internally, trying to control her staring.

"You'll make a great newsie!" He exclaimed.

Her stomach did a flip. _Knock it off Sadie…he was like, 100 when you were born._

He let his eyes over her outfit quickly. Furrowing his brow.

_Oh – right…the clothes…it's always the clothes._ Sadie frowned lightly. Her denim skirt probably didn't fit in well with the ankle length dresses, and basic button up shirts seemed to only be worn by guys. _So much for the Gap._

"Uh…"Jack started, surprisingly unsure, "About yah clothes…"

_Right…_

"Yea," Sadie shook her head in fashion defeat, "They don't exactly fit in, do they?"

"Not exactly," Jack said, throwing a hand behind his head nervously, he didn't want to be rude; as memory served girls were sensitive about clothes.

"Hey," Jack's face lit up like lighting delivering a genius idea had struck him, "I know whearh we can get'cha some new clothes!"

"Uh…I don't have any money," Sadie replied cautiously; not wanting to kill the spark in his idea.

"Doan worry about it," Jack said confidently, "Medda's got plenty'a stuff lyin' around she don't wear anymore, she'll love tah help yah out."

_Better then getting stared at like a freak I guess. I wonder if Medda's his girlfriend…_

"Sure," Sadie agreed, _why not? It's not like standing on a street corner is going to solve anything._

Jack linked his arm with hers. "This way mi'lady."

She laughed, "Why thank you, good sir."

Jack smiled. "Maddah's great, you'se is gonna love her."

_Maybe she's his mother? No, first name; older sister? Maybe…_

"We bettah hurry though, don't want 'em runnin' outta papes before we get there!"

He pulled Sadie quickly through the morning streets, dodging carts and people with the ease that came with practice. They hurried through back alleys, Sadie tensed subconsciously, and Jack pulled her closer.

Finally, after what seemed like miles to Sadie, they arrived in front of a rather large building. The decorative sign that was hung on the front proclaimed it to be Irving Hall, featuring Medda, the Swedish Meadow Lark. A robust redhead in a clingy pink dress was painted on the sign, lying on her side.

"Uh," Sadie started, not entirely sure how to ask about the woman, and not entirely sure getting clothes from her would help the blending situation or would draw more attention, "We're probably not the same size."

"Doan worry about it," Jack said, _why does he have to always be so confident!_ "I'm sure she's got some stuff that'll work…and Crutchy's girl sews in case we need tah alter anything."

_Definitely curvier, probably taller…this is gonna be a disaster... I wonder…._

"How do you know her?" She asked, curiously.

"Ah," Jack released his hold, opening the door for her, "She's a friend of my fatha's."

Sadie nodded, completely distracted by the inside glamour of the theater.

"I usually use the back doah, but we'se going up here." Jack pulled her through a side door she hadn't noticed.

Climbing rather rickety, narrow stairs. _Right, because I needed more exercise this morning…_ they reached possibly the third floor; Sadie wasn't sure how to count the flights, the landings being random and unevenly spaced between sets of steps.

Jack pounded heavily on the plan wooden door.

"Who is it?" Called a faint voice from inside.

_She doesn't sound Swedish._

"It's yah favorite newsie in all'a New York!" Jack boomed confidently through the door.

It swung open, revealing an aging redheaded beauty in a plain blue cotton dress. Sadie noticed a pretty expensive looking broach pinned to the dress. _Huh…_

Jack kissed the woman's hand, and she beamed.

"So Medda," Jack said, moving aside, "This is my friend Sadie…straight off tha train…from outta town…"

"Why Sadie," Medda said graciously, shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Sadie smiled, _if she's Swedish then I'm from Africa._ "Nice to meet you too."

"…And she needs some help with clothes, 'cause she don't got any for New York." Jack finished. Looking hopeful.

Medda appraised Sadie for a moment and her eyes lit with a spark.

"I've got just the things!" She exclaimed.

_Uh-oh...she looks like Leila in a makeover mood. _

"And she's gonna be sellin' with us; so yah know…nothin' too…"

"Jack," Medda put up a hand cutting him off, "I've got the perfect dresses for her," she turned, walking to her dresser.

Jack pushed Sadie silently into the modest room. Bed, burrow, a small rug, desk, and chair adorned the room neatly. Medda threw open a chest at the foot of her bed; tossing a few pieces onto her bed she moved to the burrow, swinging open the doors.

"You," She whirled on Jack, "Out."

Jack smirked…"Aw but I was gonna help judge…"

Sadie's cheeks started turning a light rose.

Medda raised an eyebrow; Jack blushed, backing up to the door, arms up in surrender.

He turned to Sadie, "I'll be just outside tha doah."

Sadie nodded, hoping the tint in her cheeks had vanished; or at the very least wasn't noticeable.

_Right…I need tea…and breakfast wouldn't be bad either…it's too early for all this._

"So Sadie," Medda asked once Jack had shut the door, _Oh gawd, she looks like Leila and Hedi Klum all rolled into one,_ "What's your favorite color?"

"Uhm," Sadie thought a moment, a little worried what might be produced, it was going to be hot today, and there was a decent pile of clothing on the bed, "Purple?"

"Perfect!" Medda exclaimed, snatching a dress off the bed, "Try this on…we might have to get it taken up and taken in a bit, I've got a great girl for that…oh! And green would look fabulous on you."

_Yup, just like Leila; I've definitely become her project._

"And what do you think about brown? Earth tone's are definitely what you need." She decided.

The pile in Sadie's arms grew.


	9. Good Morning, Leila

~*~

Chapter 9

"Ella?" Erin shouted worried, bounding towards the bunk beds.

She could feel Specs and Racetrack on her heels, she could hear the light arguing out in the lobby, and then she noticed their bags. All four were sprung open with their things sprawled across Erin's bunk.

"What happened?" Erin asked. Studying the two bags on her bunk and the two on the floor between her bunk and Leila's.

"Ella freaked out, that's what happened." Leila was awake.

Erin froze. Her mouth hung slightly open, and then Specs and Racetrack caught up. Racetrack whistled.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Ella," Leila responded, standing. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. "And she woke me up! Do you know how early it is? And where's Sadie?"

Erin, still frozen, stood slack-jawed in front of her older cousin.

"E," Leila half-whined, "What's going on here? Have you figured out where we are?"

_oh….gawd, not with them here…_Erin looked to her right at Specs then to her left at Racetrack. She sighed.

"Lei," She started cautiously, "Where's Ella?"

"I have no idea," the girl threw her arms up frustrated, "one minute she was clutching her head in pain…."

Spec's furrowed his brow and Racetrack looked at Erin, who responded, "The nun's pushed her and she smacked her head on the bedpost."

"And I offered to give her Advil," Leila continued her explanation, "so I opened my suitcase and then she just starts flipping out…saying not 1899, this is not 1899. Seriously E, I think she might be on drugs or something. Like, who does that? And then she took my ipod…that I was listening to! And then bolted from the room."

She huffed, frowning, and eying the two boys standing next to her little cousin.

"What's an ipod?" Racetrack asked.

Erin's eyes bulged, but he couldn't see them, and Leila opened her mouth to respond.

"It's a music…"

"…cal instrument." Erin cut her off.

Leila cocked her head, "What? Are we in Amish country or something?" She asked.

Erin sighed, _mine as well…there's really no chance of keeping it from her…not if this is perma…no, stop it E, you'll figure this out, you'll all figure it out. And get outta here…eventually._

"1899." Erin said simply, staring carefully at her older cousin.

Leila stared, "The year? 1899 the year?"

Racetrack sent a wary glance at Specs, who was watching Erin intently. She just nodded her head at the medium height girl.

Leila backed up and sat back in her bed. "1899, the year? _No. _ In America? _It just can't be. Can it?_ In New York? _Maybe._"

"Yep." Erin answered quietly. _She's taking it really well…or she's in shock…_

"Wooooo" Leila let out, shaking her head in disagreement, "You and Ella take the same pills?"

…_or she thinks we're on drugs._ Erin rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft."

"It's not possible E…it's just not possible. You've been reading too many sci-fi books."

"Ha – look who's talking!" Erin retorted smiling.

"I do not read sci-fi," Leila corrected, "usually. And Jane Austin definitely doesn't deal in time trav…" _wait._

She stopped. The two strange boys were staring at her. _Their clothes…and hair. These beds and the furniture…it fits. It can't, it shouldn't but it… it fits. It makes sense…how did this happen?! _

"Whew," Leila said after a few moments of silence. She was done looking around the room and focused on Erin, "Ella took everything…everything technological." _We need to call someone…we need help. _

"Where'd she go?" Erin asked sharply, _gawd if someone finds her with those things…if someone finds those things, what am I thinking? _"What'd she take?"

Leila threw her arms up, "I have no idea, but she took the cells, ipods, cameras, chargers…did you take your laptop in the end? I was doing my makeup and only half watching her honestly. But she took everything and just ran outta the room."

Erin nodded. She grabbed a bra putting it on over her nightgown and then threw on a button up blue shirt.

"Uhm…Erin?" Leila asked, watching the two stunned boys' cheeks grow pink.

Erin waved her off, throwing on her jeans she yanked the nightgown off. "We've gotta put all of this back together before the nuns come back." _And then we've gotta find Ella, and hide all our technology and then we've gotta find Sadie. And then we've gotta find clothes…and…_

"Horrid women." Leila spat, getting up and piling clothes back into their rightful suitcases.

"Yup," Erin agreed, _and horrid people who hate us…juuuust what we need on top of everything else…oh…the boys!_

Erin spun sharply, facing the backs on the boys. She smirked, "Uh, you can turn around now? Sorry, I sorta wasn't really uhm…thinking you'd…"

Racetrack smirked, rolling his cigar.

"Doan worry 'bout it." Specs assured her, "So do we have another search mission?"

Leila snapped the last suitcase shut. Shoving it under the beds like the others. "What are you talking about…another?"

Erin sighed, "Yea the nuns…well they kinda chased Sadie and I this mornin' and she ran out the doors and I ran into the dinning room." She shrugged.

"Sadie's out there? Alone?!" Leila asked shocked, "In those streets!"

Racetrack and Specs looked slightly offended.

Erin shook her head, replying simply "Cowboy went to get her."

_Cowboy?_ "Who's Cowboy?"

"The guy we met last night…he's kinda in charge of people around here."

"And he's what…my age?" Leila asked skeptically. _What kinds of people take orders from a 17 year old? _

Erin shrugged, "maybe."

Leila cocked her head, rolling her eyes and sighing deeply she muttered "I'm just going with it Erin, 'cause none of this really makes any sense." _And on top of everything my stomach is killing me. _

"I know," Erin said, sighing and sitting next to her cousin on the bottom bunk. "I'm glad you didn't freak…you should'a seen Sadie and I yesterday…and Ella this morning!" Erin smirked.

Then her face dropped. _Oh yea – Ella. _

Racetrack cleared his throat. "About sellin'? We'se betta get'cha some clothes soas youse can sell. We'se gotta get goin' or we're gonna be late."

Erin nodded mutely. _Riiiight after I find…_

"I'm not selling anything." Ella's voce rang clear through the room. _I'm not leaving this room! _"I'm staying here."

_Ella, right. _

"Me too." Leila said, grimacing and clutching her stomach with both hands. _I bet 1899 doesn't have Midol._ She frowned deeper.

Erin looked from Leila to Ella, "Seriously?" She asked them. Studying their faces she shrugged, _Just as well probably. _"Okay."

She turned to Racetrack and Specs, both boys seemed to be heavily concentrating on the conversations happened before them. "Okay boys," She said warily, "Let's get me dressed."

The boys balked.

"Jaysus E," Ella cursed lightly, _If they didn't think she was a whore before…_

"What?" Erin asked innocently, "I need other clothes right?"

"Uh…" Racetrack started, "I think Boots prolly has a couple'a things you'se could borrow." He looked to Specs, who nodded.

"We'll go grab 'em," Specs said smiling reassuringly at her before grabbing Racetrack by the collar and half dragging him out of the room.

Erin watched the boys leave, smiling at their fleeting presence. Ella shook her head, _only E._

"Where's my ipod Ella?" Asked a hunched over Leila menacingly.

"I hid it." Ella answered plainly, taking a seat on Erin's bed and pulling her suitcase out from under.

"You what?" Leila asked sharply, "Where?"

Erin sat next to Ella. "It can't be found." She said instructively. _It really can't be found._

"Under a floor board, upstairs, in a spare closet that had more spider webs then cleaning supplies." She answered; leafing threw her clothes and re-folding them.

_Huh, not bad._ "And you're sure no one saw you?" Erin asked.

"Positive." Ella answered, not lifting her head from her task. "I promise E, no one's getting our technology." _We might need it to get home._ Ella slightly smiled to her self_, no sense in spilling the plan quite yet. They probably won't think it's possible. Test it first; tell later. _

Leila sighed, "This seriously can't be happening."

"We'll figure it out." Erin said. _That or we better get used to petticoats or whatever._ She grimaced at the thought.

"Promise?" Leila asked, rolling over to face her curly haired cousin.

Erin stuck out her hand, trying on her best reassuring smile and locking pinky fingers with her, "Promise."


	10. News, Pirates and Cowboys

~*~

Chapter 10

"Mush!" Kid Blink shouted, shoving himself off of the statue; he shook hands enthusiastically with his tattered counterpart.

"What happened to you?" Les asked worried.

Mush smirked, sporting a black eye; cut forehead and torn shirt, "I met a goil."

"A goil did that to yah?" Les was in awe; wide-eyed.

"Nah," Mush shrugged, the smirk slipping from his lips, "Her boyfriend did."

The group erupted in laughter.

"Aw c'mon," he pleaded defensively, "I didn't know. She didn't say nothin' 'bout a boyfriend 'til it was too late."

"He look worse than you?" Jack cut in, appearing suddenly, a curly haired brunette girl tagging behind.

Kid Blink whistled. The girl was in a deep purple dress; it was plain and simple but definitely complementary of her figure.

"Uh, yea Jack," Mush said, semi-distracted by the girl as well, "I gave 'im two eyes he'll be sportin' for a week at least!"

Mush smiled proudly.

"Good," Jack smiled; turning towards a curious looking girl he cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, meet Sadie."

Boots suddenly stopped fighting, turning to face the girl he'd helped rescue just last night. She looked completely different, she had basic black lace up boots, a regular cotton purple dress, if he'd passed her on the street he would've never guessed it was her; other then the fact her hair was strangely short.

Les knocked Boot's wooden sword to the other side of the tiny stone park, "Ha!" he cried triumphant.

"Not fair!" Boots fired back, running to collect his lost weapon, "I wasn't payin' attention."

"Sadie," Jack continued, "This is Crutchy, Kid Blink and the roughed up lookin' one is Mush."

"Hi," She half waved, semi-smiling. _Awkward…._

"Hey, how yah doin'?" Crutchy asked, seemingly earnest, and stuck out his hand to shake hers.

Blink and Mush did the same, though a bit less innocently.

"You seen tha Delancy's tahday?" Jack asked casually, lighting a cigarette.

_Delancy…why does that sound familiar?_

"Nah," Blink said, his mood turning slightly more serious, "Not yet."

Jack just shook his head in response; exhaling and watching the distribution building.

"They ain't given' us much to work with for yah first day," He said, reading the headlines men were writing in chalk on a big board above the building.

_Right. Perfect. Because catching a break after getting trapped in a foreign time without any money is too much to ask._ Sadie shrugged, trying to guard her blackening mood as best she could.

"Oh," Crutchy chipped in happily, "You're a newsie!"

Blink took another drag on his cigarette, looking skeptical, and handed it to Mush to finish.

"Uh, yea," She answered, _I guess._

"Foah a second I thought you worked in the mills, like me goilfriend."

Sadie shook her head lightly side to side.

"Crutch, you still datin' that bitch?" Blink laughed, turning away from the building he'd been staring at, like Jack.

"A bitch is a female dog," Crutchy corrected defensively, shifting his weight on his crutch, "I'm datin' a lady."

It was Mush's turn to laugh, "No lady I know acts like your goil Crutch."

"And how many lady's do you know, huh?" Jack smiled to himself, but kept his eyes on the building.

_What are they looking for?_

The conversation ended with Jack's comment; Blink, like Jack, just went back to watching the building. Mush was muttering to his feet. Les and Boots were still fighting and Crutchy was looking contently into the dusty morning air.

Sadie studied her company. _Complete with wood swords and a kid with an eye patch. It's like we joined some group of news-selling pirates led by a 17 year old cowboy. Amazing…_

"They're here," Jack announced, tossing the but of cigarette to the ground.

Mush and Blink twisted on their caps tighter, even Crutchy stood up straighter.

_Who's where?_

"They're waitin' for us," Kid Blink said, business like, standing tall and stiff.

_Who?_

"Let's not keep 'em waiting then," Jack answered confidently, "The sooner we take care of 'em the sooner we can get our papes and get sellin'."

_Oh gawd, is their gonna be another fight? _Sadie sighed, _Can't everyone just get along…while I'm around at least. _

She suddenly found herself walking towards the large brick building; it's tall metal gates now open and a brass bell ringing loudly. Mush, Blink and Jack were walking in front of her, leading her through and blocking her view of the street at the same time. Even Crutchy seemed particularly close.

_Okay, what am I missing? Do girls get like…attacked for selling new papers or something?_

And then she heard them.

"Jackie boy," _I know that voice._

"We're surprised, you showin' your face here afta last night." _I know that voice too._

Mush shifted his weight; they'd stopped walking once the strangely familiar voices met them at the gates. The bell had stopped ringing. Sadie peeked over Mush's shoulder and immediately whished she hadn't.

The two boys, oiled hair and boulder caps, that greeted them were the same as two of the boys who'd attacked her last night in the alley. She found herself quickly looking around; in search of the other from that nightmare. _NOT what I need right now._

"Last night?" Jack scratched his head, a look of confusion plastered across his face, "I was in tha lodging house all night fellas, I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

_Is he mocking them?! Wait, what'd he do, wasn't he with me last night? Unless he went out after…_

Sadie's mind starting working fast; a knot formed in her stomach.

"You know what you did!" Spat one of the boys, his anger marring his face.

"You sent yah boys after us, and Johnny was so bad after he got sent to the hospital," The other took a step closer to Jack. He looked behind the bandana boy and noticed Sadie for the first time. A slow, thin smile stretched his lips.

The knot turned into a lump and Sadie felt herself take a tiny step back, bumping into Crutchy.

_Shit, I'm boxed in._

Jack looked, his eyes hard, from Delancy to Sadie, then back again.

"You boys got work," He reminded them icely, lowering his voice and leaning his face close to the oily snake, "We'll settle this later."

"Tonight!" the angry one, pacing, shouted.

Jack nodded once, his hands shoved stiffly in his pockets.

"C'mon Morris," the calmer boy, eyes locked in a stare down with Jack, grabbed the other by the collar as he walked by and soon they'd slipped through the crowd of boys just beyond the gates.

"Spread the word," Jack said simply, relaxing slightly. The others did the same.

"Sure thing Jack," Blink said, nodding once.

Mush tipped his cap to Sadie, and he too, disappeared through the crowd after his blonde haired friend.

The lump stayed firmly present in Sadie's stomach. _Peeerrrrfffeeecccttt_ _and no cell to call and warn the others_

"Crutchy, you stay here with Sadie, I'll get our papes." It was an order, not a question.

The boy nodded obediently, tossing a coin, "Sure thing."

"I'll be right back," He smiled broadly at Sadie and turned into the crowd.

The lump melted. _Stop it Sadie. 100 when you were born, wait…106, 107 maybe? Ohmygawd he was over 100 when I was born….focus on something else._

"So," she said, turning her attention to the curly brown haired boy, who was leaning casually on his crutch, like the moment of tension that had just transpired never existed, "Who are the Delancy's…are they newsies too?" _Because that would be just perfect_

Crutchy shifted, "Uh – no. They uhm, hand out the papes."

"Everyday?" Sadie asked incredulously.

Crutchy nodded, "Yea, it's their job." He said matter of fact before turning, all smiles, to defend against an attack of wooden swords from a couple of younger members, a healthy stack of newspapers shoved under their non-sword carrying arm.

_Everyday. Just like we'll be selling papers, everyday. Perfect. Best vacation ever. _


	11. Acceptance

~*~

Chapter 11

"Somthin' ain't right 'bout all this." Racetrack said, rolling his cigar between his fingers.

Specs, bent over a trunk in the far side of the newsie's room, just nodded his agreement.

The boys threw their old worn out clothes once they out grew them, in that trunk. It was the ultimate hand-me-down treasure trove, and perfect for finding Erin something to wear. Though she'd have to settle for boy's clothes, but Specs had a feeling she wouldn't mind. She just had to knot up her hair.

"I mean, they'se keep saying 1899 like it's new tah them or somethin'" Racetrack continued, "I mean it ain't like it's January anymore…it's August, it's been 1899 foah months. Specs, you listenin'?"

Specs sighed, standing with an arm full of clothes, "Maybe they'se been somewhere that don't got papes Race…" He shrugged, "or a reliable news soivice. Someplace real foreign."

"What…like Jersey?" Racetrack replied, following Specs down the stairs, "All I'm sayin' is somethin' doan add up."

"I agree," Specs said, nodding his hello to a flustered looking Kloppman at the front desk, "But theirs nothin' we can change by bein' suspicious of 'em. They'se obviously new to New York... they'd been here a couple'a hours b'fore the Delancy's jump 'em an' then they get hoirt and thrown in wit' tha nuns…"

Racetrack nodded, not entirely won over by Spec's arguments and reasoning.

"Give 'em some time Race," Specs said throwing open the door to the girls room. They were huddled around there two sets of designated bunk beds talking in hushed tones. None of them looked over at the boys as they entered.

"Once they're settled you'se can ask all tha questions in tha woirld." Specs said hushed, walking over to Erin and dropping the clothes into her awaiting arms. "These might woirk." He winked.

Erin smiled, "Thanks," she dashed to the far side closet.

Racetrack shook his head, smirking. She was quirky.

"You boys comin' tah sell taday?" Skittery asked from the far side of the room. He'd removed his cap, twisting it absentmindedly between his hands.

Racetrack cocked his head, loosing the smirk to confusion, since when did Skittery twist his cap?

Leila groaned. Skittery walked across the room, coming to stand next to the bed he quietly asked the group, "She ok? Do yah need coffee or somethin'?" He asked Leila.

Racetrack re-gained his smirk, it suddenly made sense. Erin bounded out of the closet, making Skittery Jump. Specs joined Racetrack in smirking.

"Sorry," Erin laughed quietly, tossing her old clothes at Ella, who folded them and packed them away in Erin's suitcase. _She's organizing us all…does she think we're going somewhere soon? No,_ Erin let out a sigh, _she must just want to be organized._

"Everything alright?" Specs asked, moving to her side. Erin nodded, appraising her blue cotton button up, worn tan 3/4ths and the green vest. It all fit her reasonably, though her chest wasn't hidden very well. _It'll have to do. At least the boots fit, and their aren't even any holes! Just really thin soles…euh, whatev. It's just feels like…super realistic dress up? _A smile spread across her face, laughing at herself. _Dress up? What am I? 8?_

"It suits you," Racetrack winked.

"Thanks," Erin responded quietly pleased.

Leila groaned again, _I just want some Midol, is that really too much to ask?_

"Tea?" Ella directed her question towards a watchful Specs.

"I…"

"We'll take care of this," A nun said, entering the room, "Thank you boys, that will do."

Erin looked warily to Ella, who glared at the new arrival. "Get out of here while you still can," she warned quietly, then got up and sat between Leila and the approaching force of Holy-ness.

"You sure?" Erin asked.

"It's alright," The nun said warmly, "I'll make up some peppermint tea and I've some headache powder that does wonders."

"Uhm," Skittery cut in, more confidently, his hands still twisting his cap, "I think it's her stomach."

"Oh," The nun continued to smile warmly, "Well then we'll start with some tea and maybe some plain bread?"

Ella glared. _ Evil nuns and freak town. That's all this place is…_

_She seems nice, but…she's one of them._ Erin shifted unsure of whether she should abandon her cousin and Ella or leave Sadie out there alone.

The nun, realizing she wasn't going to get a response to her comments smiled and turned, walking quickly out of the room.

"She wasn't so bad?" Erin offered.

Ella just glared, "She's still one of them."

"True."

"I just want some tea," Leila groaned, rolling over, "And some Midol."

"Stomach bug?" Erin asked.

"You need to eat," Ella instructed.

"I know," Leila snapped, "I'll eat the bread." And with that she rolled back over, facing away from the group. _If we're stuck here…no, focus Lei…just focus on getting better first…and then worry about getting home…we'll get home, we have to. _

Specs shifted, "Erin?" He asked cautiously, "It's getting a little late, if we're goin' tah sell?"

_Go. They'll be all right; Ella will take care of her. Go._ "Ok, let's go get our papers." She smiled enthusiastically.

Racetrack smirked, sauntering out of the room with a watchful Specs and cautious Erin tagging behind. Skittery looked carefully over Leila. "Take care of yourself." He said quietly and walked from the room, shutting the door lightly as he placed his cap on his head.

Ella just frowned. _Of all the places, in all the world, in all of history…Freak Town New York 1899._ She sighed. _ Okay, we're here…we're really here. Now we just have to figure out how to get home._


	12. Talks with Les

~*~

Chapter 12

"Heya kid," Mush greeted Les in the line for papes casually, "Where's yah brotha? We'se got somethin' he could help with latah."

"Aw he's at the Sun." Les answered, slightly defeated.

"Yea c'mon Mush, rememba?" Kid Blink smacked his friend lightly up the backside of his head, "Davey only works weekends now that he got himself that nice plushy job."

Dutchy turned to the others in line, a fresh stack of newspapers under his arm, "He still workin' that desk job Denton got him?"

"Yep," Les nodded to his feet, a small sigh escaping with his words.

"Aw cheer up kid, it ain't tha end of tha world," Kid offered as Mush moved to the window collecting a bulky stack. "Jus' let'im know we'se might need his help latah, okay?"

Les shrugged, "Sure…you know we'll both be workin' weekends once school starts again."

Kid Blink hid the growing smirk, "Ugh, school. I hated it." Shaking his head at the memories he moved to collect his papers.

"Yea," Les said, in full agreement, depression sinking deeper into his mood.

"Speakin' of school how's yah sista doin'?" Mush asked; half watching Les and half looking through the contents of what he'd just purchased.

Les shrugged again, "Sarah's alright."

"She teaches out west somewhere right?" Kid Blink asked, browsing the merchandise like Mush.

Les nodded, depression, giving way to boredom, "Yea, Sante Fe."

Mush laughed to himself, "Now that's what you call ironic."

Kid Blink allowed himself a quick laugh before punching Mush in the stomach.

"Ow what's tha big id-" Mush stopped short, "Oh – hey Jack."

"Boys," Jack nodded, pulling coins from his pocket.

Jack came up quick to the window; the others in line always let him go first.

Ruffling Les's hair, "Hundred-twenty papes" he smirked at the kid, "and forty for my friend here."

Les's eyes bulged, "Jack!" he pleaded, struggling with the stack of papers twice his usual size, "I can't sell all these…not even with Boots help."

Jack slung his stack over his shoulder, "You ain't sellin' with Boots tahday kid."

"I'm not?" Les asked perplexed. Quickly hopping up, saying his good-byes to Mush and Blink before scurrying after his old selling partner.

"Nope, tahday we're gonna be teachin' our new friend Sadie tah sell papes." Jack offered with a smile, slowing his pace so the kid could catch up.

"Oh," Les said, the enthusiasm leaving his voice.

Jack laughed, "Doan' worry about it…I think she'll do alright."

Les shrugged for a third time; he was doing an awful lot of shrugging today he thought

Kid Blink tipped his hat and they were off. "Hey Les don't forget tah tell Davey we'se gotta talk."

Les just nodded, still fully encompassed in thoughts of school.

"Crutchy," Jack greeted, handing twenty over.

"Thank-ye," Crutchy tipped his hat, "Sadie, boys…I'll be in tha park."

Sadie smiled.

"Here yah are," Jack said, handing a quarter of his stack to Sadie. Her smile disappeared.

"Uh – thanks," she took hold with both hands. _Omigawd what is the ink made out of? Lead?!_ She attempted a small smile, but failed. Jack was busy reading the paper anyways.

"Hey isn't that Skittery?" Les asked, looping his sword through his rope belt for the battles to come, "He's never late."

Jack looked up. Watching the boys cross from the park. Sadie recognized three of the four from the night before. _Where's Erin, Leila and Ella? 'cause this is exactly what I need…more boys._


	13. Lines

~*~

Chapter 13

"Well it's about time boys," Jack said, spit-shaking hands with the three late-comers.

"Eh, yea sorry," Racetrack shrugged, "We got a little held up."

Jack eyed the fourth, unfamiliar body, a newsboy cap pulled low over their eyes.

"Who's yah friend?" He asked, looking him over.

Specs cleared his throat, turning to Racetrack.

"Jack, meet the newest newsie tah tha lodgin' house, Erin!" Racetrack threw his arms out dramatically like an announcer in the big ring and Specs smiled at Evie's slight blush at the commotion.

Jack's mouth hung open with a distinctive smile curling the corner of his lips, "Nah, couldn't be."

"Erin?" Sadie asked surprised, "Really?" _most realistic dress-up game ever. Leila would love this…well, she would if we weren't time travel trapped, but other then that…_

"Hey," The petite girl, looking very much like a boy, raised a hand in a deflated hello. _Just what my ego needed – being unrecognizable as a girl in boys clothing. Great. _

"You changed," Jack looked from Racetrack to Specs.

Racetrack threw his arms up defensively, "They ain't mine."

"We got 'em from tha trunk," Specs explained.

"Yea Victoria didn't seem appropriate," Erin turned to Sadie lowering her voice, "Unless we decide on sellin' somethin' else."

"E!" Sadie swatted at her friend, Erin dodged smiling and Sadie lost grip on her papers they tumbled in a heap to the dusty ground. Sadie cursed and Les went wide-eyed.

"Woah."

Specs laughed, "Yea kid, goirls know those words too."

Erin and Sadie kneeled recovering pieces and stuffing them back into a semi-neat pile.

"How'd you buy these?" Erin asked, hushed.

Sadie kept her voice low, "Jack bought them. I guess we'll pay him back."

"With money…right?" Erin eyed the cowboy hat wearing figure, he seemed to be intently describing something to the others, the kid excluded.

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Yes with money…that we make from selling these things." She motioned to the leaning stack of ink and paper on the ground between them.

Erin skimmed the headline; "Well with that headline we'll be outta debt in what…ten, twenty years?"

"You're not thinking about it tha right way."

Erin and Sadie jumped to their feet, turning to face the kid.

"Headlines don't sell papes," He said confidently, "Newsies sell papes. Isn't that right Jack?"

"Sure is kid," Jack said, ruffling his hair, the meeting seemingly over, "You ready tah sell some papes?"

Les nodded enthusiastically.

"You introduce yahself?"

He shook his head.

"C'mon kid, where are yah manners?" Racetrack teased, twisting a cigar between his lips.

"Do you ever smoke them?" Erin asked.

"What?" Racetrack cocked his head. The cigar pulled from his lips.

"I'll see youse guys at Tibby's later maybe," Skittery tipped his hat, leaving the group.

"Don't forget about tonight!" Jack shouted after him, receiving a waved hand.

_What's tonight?_ Erin turned to Sadie, "What's tonight?"

Sadie opened her mouth to answer but Jack cut her off, "Race, Specs doan' youse need papes?"

"Me too!" Erin inserted.

"Yea Race'll get yours." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Why me?" the cigar was back between his lips.

_Yea, 'cause we need to be in debt to more then one person here…_

"'Cause she's gonna be sellin' with yah." Jack said, raising his eyebrows, inviting a challenge, "The others ain't comin'?"

"Nah," Erin said, locked in a stare-down size-up with Racetrack, "Leila doesn't feel well and Ella is protecting her from the nuns."

"Why me?" Racetrack said again, looking concerned, "Why not Specs?"

Specs shrugged, "I don't mind."

"I didn't say I minded," Racetrack corrected, "I jus' wanna know why me?"

"Yea, maybe she should sell with us," Sadie said, casting a worried glance at a cautious looking Erin.

"Four people sellin' together? No way!" Les put in.

Jack sighed, throwing up his arms to quell the onslaught, "Look, Les here is right. Four people is too many tah sell together effectively. Erin's goin' with Race instead of Specs 'cause Specs sells at tha train tracks an' a couple'a bulls might recognize her. Race don't even sell in Manhattan so it should be safe."

_Where does he sell? Poughkipsy_

"Fair enough," Racetrack nodded his head in approval.

"Well if that's settled," Specs smiled with a shrug to Erin, "I'll be off. See you at Tibby's later maybe?" He ended with a full smile directed at Erin.

She half smiled. _Yea sure, whatever, wherever that may be…_

Racetrack snorted, shaking his head to himself. Erin whipped her head from the departing figure of Specs, directing a studious gaze at her new selling partner.

_Only E…_

"Okay so Sadie, Les 'n I will wait here with Erin while Race goes 'n gets their papes."

"What'm I some kinda mule now?" He asked, his arms up in protest as he made his way into the crowd towards the line.

"You know," Erin said firmly, "I can go help him…I mean if we're gonna be sellin' together…"

"Now tha first thing youse two needs tah know about selling Les here already told yah."

_Rude. _Erin stood straighter and started walking into the crowd.

"Erin?" Saide turned, "Where are you going?"

"To get my papers with Racetrack." She informed the gawking group.

"Listen Erin yah can't," Jack started towards her.

"Why's that?" Erin crossed her arms. _Why is a cowboy, in the middle of a city, a really, really dusty city, but still a city, telling me what to do?_

"Because tha De…"

"You have to wait in line," Saide cut in.

"And he won't?" Erin asked, her hands defensively resting on her cocked hips.

Sadie looked to Jack pleadingly.

"Nah – he's got special privileges from tha strike 'n all that." Jack shrugged, keeping his eyes on Sadie.

Sadie noticed he shifted his weight, preparing to jump in front of the girl if she decided the line was worth it. His eyes finally left hers and went to watching Erin's reaction.

_107 Sadie, just…keep…reminding youself. 107…107…_

"That's kinda strange." Erin said, to no one in particular, but eyed Sadie for a sort of explanation, "Weren't we late?" _why would their still be a line?_

"They usually get here early," Sadie said reasoning with her, "It's a really long line."

Jack nodded in agree-ance.

_This Delancey thing is gonna be tough. Erin would kill them though…well she'd try and probably start a riot. Definitely at least a brawl._

"Oh," Erin considered this for a moment, "It's really long?" _I hate lines_

"Really, really long," Sadie emphasized. _This better work_

"Okay," Erin conceded, letting her eyes study Sadie and Jack's faces a moment longer, _there's something else to this…but okay. For now._ She turned to Les for entertainment.

Jack pulled Sadie closer, relaxing his jump-to stance, "A really long line?" he questioned.

"She really hates lines," Saide shrugged smiling at her success, "and we should probably keep the Delancey thing a secret for a while. Knowing Erin, she might grab that kid's sword and try for round two with them if she knew. Daylight and numbers being on her side and all."

"It'd be two to one."

Sadie shrugged, "Better then last time, plus daylight."

Jack laughed, "I'd like to see that. If she goes after the Deancey's the same as she went after tha nuns."

"Nuns?"

"Well…nun. This mornin' she grabbed Les's sword from tha table ready to battle it out with sista who-ever." Jack shook his head at the memory, like remembering a good joke.

_Great, E went all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on a nun, wearing Victoria Secret. _"Sorry I missed it," Sadie mumbled, turning to watch her friend with a half smile.

"Hi," Erin stuck out her hand, "I'm Erin. We didn't officially meet. Thanks for letting me use your sword this morning."

"That was you?" Les balked, his cheeks turning rosy.

Erin half shrugged. "So how long yah been a newsie Les?"

"'Couple a months," Les stated proudly, "Me 'n my older brother David are sellin' partners with Jack."

"Where's David?" Erin asked, casually looking through the crowd.

"He got a job with Denton after the strike," Les sighed, "so he only sells on weekends now…I sell with Boots on tha weekdays when David isn't here. "

_Oh, sure…strike. Denton. Whatever that all means…maybe I shouldn't have napped so much in history. Note to self – when we get back, don't nap during history class, if we get back….save it for math. _

"Okay here is your cut," Racetrack said, handing over a decent sized stack to his new partner, "It's two papes a penny. We sell one a penny but with tip you gotta factor in more profit…if you're good. Since you just started say we sell togetha an' split our profit seventy-thirty?"

_Maybe not math. _


	14. Selling Numbers

~*~

Chapter 14

"Okay so now that we'se all got our papes," Jack assessed the motley crew before him, "We'll meet the others at Tibby's for lunch, 'cept for Erin and Race who'll meet us at tha lodgin' house later."

_Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Why not Tibbys?" Sadie asked, a wave of nerves sweeping through her body.

"'Cause I sell in Brooklyn," Racetrack was spinning the cigar between his lips again.

_Great…'cause that's exactly what I need, to explore the other boroughs of 1899 New York with a cigar loving 17 year old._

"Oh," Sadie nodded, trying her best to hide her disappointment she turned to Erin, "You gonna be okay?"

_If I don't get kidnapped or murdered or fall off the bridge. _Erin shrugged, "Yea, you?"

_Setting off to sell newspapers in New York City with a bandana wearing teenager and toy sword carrying kid, yea, sure, peachy. _"Yep."

"See yah later I guess," Erin half sighed, turned and started walking through the streets.

"What?" Racetrack waved his arm in Erin's direction, "She even know where she's goin'?"

"Yea, she does that sometimes," Sadie looked after her fleeting friend, worried, "Wanders like that, just…keep an eye on her?"

Racetrack frowned; shoving the cigar in his pocket he sent a final cold glare in Jack's direction. Jack held his hands up in entertained surrender.

"Fine," Racetrack muttered, turned and made his way through the increasingly busy street after the curly haired girl.

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Sadie asked hesitantly, watching the throngs of people bustling every which way. _Maybe I should go sell with her…cute 107 year old boy be damned._

Jack took the newspapers with one hand and her arm with the other, slowly pulling her into a walk. _Maybe I'll stay…_

He released her arm and handed her a paper.

"So, what's your headline?" He asked, a spark of curiosity and a slight challenge in his eyes.

…_and of course theirs a test. Maybe I should've gone with Erin._

"So what're yah gonna shout?" Racetrack asked; eyeing the petite girl looking over the newspaper he'd just handed her.

Erin shrugged and looked up, "What's important?"

Racetrack eyed her impatiently, "What'dyou thinks important?"

"I'm not sure," Erin frowned, folding up the paper and meeting Racetrack's eyes, "That's why I'm asking you. I'm not from here, you are, you'd know." _It's just plain logical…I bet Specs would be fun to sell with, and logical._

Racetrack smirked, "'Round here it's all about modesty…so anything shocking, love nest, nude, that sorta debauchery always sells in big numbas. For instance if you'da run out in tha street instead of Sadie this mornin' we would'a had a good story."

Erin blushed, turning back to the newspaper.

"I should've risked the cops," she mumbled under her breath, snapping the paper to the next page and maneuvering around a group of woman, laundry baskets in arms. She could feel Racetrack's smirk disappear at her words, his eyes focused on her. She beamed happily. _Ha._

"Listen, since yah brought it up 'n all," Racetrack said still eyeing her, "You'se all aren't from New York…so where are yah from?"

_Really? This morning just keeps getting better and better._

"Sadie said Jack said we didn't have to talk about our pasts," Erin informed him, sighing and giving up on finding anything useful in the paper. _Seriously…who wants to read about babies in Brooklyn? _"That past includes where we're from."

Racetrack scoffed, "Well I ain't Sadie or Jack and I'm askin'"

"Yea?" Erin turned, handing him the newspaper forcefully, "Well I'm not answering."

"Fine." He shoved the paper into the cumbersome stack under his arm.

"Fine." She crossed her arms picking up pace. _I bet Specs wouldn't be nearly so nosey._

A few moments passed in silence. They'd crossed the bridge and had been walking through Brooklyn territory for what seemed like ages to Erin. She sighed, giving in to her curiosity.

"So where are we going?" She asked, giving him a reproachful look. He met her with a cold, annoyed stare. _I really should have taken my chances with the train yard cops...or at least stayed in Manhattan. _

Racetrack stopped walking and appraised her for a few moments before coming to some unknown conclusion, mouth knit in a straight line, and turning down a street that seemed to lead only to a rather large building, loud cheers echoing from it's premises.

"You'll see," he called over his shoulder, waved a hand at her like swatting away a fly and grinning to himself.

_Before the end of the day, I'm wiping that smirk clear off his face. _Erin exhaled impatiently and started walking after him, towards the imposing structure, envisioning the fun she could have had selling ancient yet modern newspapers with a bowler-capped guy.


	15. Lessons Learned

~*~

Chapter 15

The shouting got louder as they neared the imposing white wooden structure. Erin could see the sides were fenced off. Racetrack walked casually through the entrance like he owned the place. He even greeted a few of the men by their first names, handing them a paper in exchange for a penny and gossip.

_Great, put all the degenerate gamblers and drunks together and give them one place to go during the day time hours … and that's where he chooses to sell his papers, yea much safer, good thinking Cowboy. _Erin scoffed louder than she intended and Racetrack turned, giving her a questioning look.

He paused for a moment, like trying to solve a Sunday paper riddle. She pressed her lips into a fine line, exhaled impatiently and crossed her arms. Racetrack frowned, exhaling as well and turned back to the men; wishing them luck and nodding good-bye he walked back over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving the stack of papers to his shoulder.

"Nothing," Erin shrugged, letting her eyes wander around the crowd, "Just thought we could sell those things faster…maybe make it to Tibbys." _That name really does sound familiar. _

Racetrack snorted, "Yea, okay…let's go then."

"We're leaving?" Erin asked excitedly.

Racetrack shook his head; taking her by the shoulder with his free hand he pushed her towards the swinging doors on the opposite end of the entrance.

"We're going out tah tha tracks," with a final shove they were through the doors and back out in the daylight.

_Right because middle-aged men shouting about ponies will totally help us sell the rest of the newspapers and get back to Manhattan by lunchtime. _Erin sighed, elbowing her way through the condensed bodies after Racetrack, who was flailing his arms and shouting who-knew-what; it seemed so natural for him. _I wonder if Sadie's having a better time. _

"I'm supposed to say what exactly?" Sadie asked, eyeing the small group of men standing outside the bank.

Jack had picked the polished group as her first target, he told her some story about fire and parents or something, she hadn't really been listening and now she wasn't sure if Les was supposed to be her kid or kid brother. _Stupid 107 year old eyes. _

"It's easy," Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking straight at her; like a couch and his star quarterback, "Jus' ask 'em tah buy a couple of yah papes. Les'll cough a few times, make it look convincin' and guaranteed you'sell sell."

"Just like that?" Sadie asked, a fresh set of butterflies batted around in her stomach.

Jack smirked confidently, "Just like that."

_Okay – here goes nothing._ Sadie inhaled, looked at Les and then nodded. They walked casually across the bustling street as Jack melded into the commotion in the background. Gripping her handful of newspapers sturdily she glanced over her shoulder one final time at Jack before approaching the men.

_Get a grip Sadie, this isn't rocket science, just selling newspapers…just because some gorgeous guy is watching…no, no, bad…17 he's 107…_

"Excuse me?" Sadie asked, Les at her heels, "Would you guys mind maybe buying these papers?"

The men's narrowed eyes and disinterested glances looked her over.

_Uhm…what now? Hacking! …Hack Les, Hack._

The men turned back to their conversation. _Great. Right. Because a couple of pennies is way too much to ask from a group of bankers. _She turned to walk back across the street defeated when she heard Les's voice.

"'Scuse me mistah," He hacked, his voice sounded weak, sickly, desperate.

_This kid is pretty good._

"It would really help me 'n my sister if you could spare some change?" Les's eyes swelled and he hacked convincingly a couple more times.

The oldest gentlemen sighed, annoyed and dug through his pockets, producing a quarter and tossing it at Les. The other two followed suit, a couple of nickels were added to his stash before he tipped his hat, weakly, and turned to a stunned, amused Sadie.

"How did you do that?" Sadie asked as they dodged a carriage crossing the street.

_I'm completely incompetent at selling a couple of papers for pennies and this kid earns himself a pocketful of change with a few good coughs. Of course. _

"It's all about the approach," Les beamed confidently, "See yah gotta seem desperate so they feel bad enough to give you their money."

_Desperation is a good thing, right. Got it. That's not twisted at all._

"What happened?" Jack asked; pushing himself off the crates he'd been leaning against in an alley.

"Aw she did okay," Les reported dutifully handing over his collected change, "She just needs more confidence."

Jack laughed, counting the coins before pocketing them, "Is that so?"

He looked over to a flustered Sadie, "Where'd all this come from then?"

"He coughed," Sadie answered unsure whether to be amused or horrified.

Jack laughed again, "Doan' worry – tha kids got tha uppah hand on all of us. For your next lesson we're gonna teach yah tha art of creatin' a sellin' headline outta an everyday story."

He threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the park; the butterflies swirled in her stomach. _Stupid Sadie, stupid…he's a 107 teenager who wears a bandana and cowboy everyday and is telling you desperation and lying are the best job skills to have. This is so twisted._


	16. Business Strategy

~*~

Chapter 16

"Hey!" Erin shouted, elbowing an oversized man aside, "I'm walking here!"

He glared, harrumphed and kept moving. Erin straightened her cap and took a deep breath in and out before diving back into the flow of bodies. Racetrack had somehow managed to meander through the chaos unscathed, comfortable almost.

_How in the hell did he get all the way over there?_ Erin frowned, looking at what was supposed to be her selling partner sitting on the fence railing talking to some blonde guy around their age.

"Watch it," A guy shouted at her, rolled up betting slips abundant in his hand.

"Join a 12 step program," She shouted back, gaining a confused look from the aggressor.

_Keep it 1899 E…whatever that means._

"Erin!" She looked up to Racetrack shouting at her, waving her over to the fence.

_Yea, be there in a second…once I leap frog over jumbo jet here. Seriously? We couldn't sell in a park or something? I'd so take shouting kids over this … maybe._

"What?" She snapped as she finally made it to the fence.

Racetrack smirked amused, "Havin' a fun time?"

"Oh the best!" She clapped her hands together with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"He's a girl?" The blonde newbie asked, eyeing her up and down, surprised, "I nevah would'a guessed."

"Really?" She snapped, assessing the sharp blue eyes and amused look on the guys face. _I know this shirt isn't that baggy._

"You wouldn't be sayin' that if you'da seen her this mornin'" Racetrack mumbled, lighting a cigarette.

Erin could feel her cheeks burning. Racetrack shook out the match flame and tossed it on the ground, smirking in her general direction; clearly proud of the comment his friend may or may not have heard.

Erin grimaced.

A sudden rough jerk launched her into the fence, her arms smacked into the rails but she still got the wind knocked out of her. Her kneecap stung with pain. _I'm definitely getting a bruise for that one._

"Hey watch it!" Racetrack shouted, suddenly enraged.

"I'm fine," Erin said breathily, shocked at his reaction. _Maybe he's not so bad._

Racetrack slid off the fence, "You should be more careful, wouldn't want that skin of yours getting' all bruised up.

_And he's back. _

"Like you haven't seen skin before," Erin retorted, snatching a newspaper out of his hand.

She smiled to her self, as his mouth remained open in shock for an elongated moment.

"Well those kids haven't," He shot back weakly, busying him self with counting the remaining papers in the stack.

"You flash some ten-year olds?" The blonde asked, his voice half in a laugh.

"No!" Erin shouted mortified, composing her self she added, "I ran into the dining hall in my pajamas."

"More like a piece of cloth," Racetrack mumbled again.

Erin huffed, "Excuse me for being from outta town. I had a nun chasing me and didn't exactly have time to go shopping between getting chased by cops and attacked in an alley."

"You were chased by cops?" Racetrack's face shot up with interest.

"Train yard," Erin waved him off.

"Where outta town?" The blonde boy asked curiously.

"Jack said she didn't have tah tell us," Racetrack informed him mockingly.

"Yea, well Jack ain't here," The blonde crossed his arms defiantly.

"That's what I said," Racetrack flailed his arms exasperated, agreeing.

_Why do they all have to have some sort of king complex._ Erin rolled her eyes turning her attention to the stack of papers that hadn't seemingly shrunk by much.

"How many do we have left?" She asked as Racetrack handed over a single paper to a derby capped customer.

"Too many," He frowned unhappily.

"It's a bad headline," The blonde informed him, pulling at his suspenders.

"Yea, then where are all yours?" Racetrack asked, still exasperated.

"I'm not sellin' tahday," Spot admitted.

"Who are you?" Erin asked, her attention back on the mysterious blonde. He must be around his age, Racetrack almost looked older.

"I'm tha king of Brooklyn," He puffed out his chest to exaggerate his point, "Spot Conlon's the name. And who are you?"

"Spot this is Erin," Racetrack answered for her, like he'd seen the act one too many times, "Erin this is the leadah of tha Brooklyn newsies…he's usually a newsie himself most days when he's not busy…."

Racetrack let the words hang, turning to Spot for some kind of explanation, eyebrows raised.

"I'se got dues tah collect," Spot waved a hand in the air casually.

"And here I thought you'se had people tah do that, being the king a Brooklyn 'n all," Racetrack handed over another paper smirking; he was watching Erin out of the corner of his eye, she was studying the stands having lost interest in the boys banter.

"Yea well," Spot shrugged, "I think some of me collectors are skimmin' I gotta set things straight."

"You sound like the mafia," Erin murmured, _that's it! I knew I knew their faces. Thank gawd I didn't sleep in history class._ She turned to Racetrack, "Hand me the papers."

He handed her one, distracted by the conversation that had sparked with Spot on who was potentially skimming money and spending it on girls and booze.

"That's just one," Erin said impatiently, "I want the whole stack."

"Fine," He shoved them at her, "But they all say tha same thing."

She rolled her eyes, slinging the papers over her shoulder like she'd seen him do earlier but with more difficulty. _Since when were newspapers this heavy? _She held one in her free hand and walked closer to the stands shouting a headline she was sure would get one groups interest.

It worked. Eyes turned on her; she pretended not to notice and continued shouting. _C'mon…I know you want me to stop…just come down here with your wallets, that's all I ask._ A man in a worn bowler cap and pants suit, complete with vest and gun holsters shabbily hidden began to take the stairs two at a time. Erin continued to shout.

"'Scuse me doll," the man waved her over.

"Wanna buy a paper mister?" She asked innocently.

He didn't look amused, but he just might have bought it, "What do you think you're doing? Shouting unpleasant things like that this early in the mornin' I don't think no body wants to hear about no murders before lunch, do you?"

"I'm just trying to sell my news papers," Erin answered naively confident. _C'mon…just pull out your wallet and make me go away._

He lit a cigarette, "You new around here?"

"Yep," She answered, forcing enthusiasm into her voice, "I'm helping my older brother."

"And he can't afford to buy you no girl clothes?" The man asked skeptically.

_Shit…c'mon just pay me already._

She mocked shame, "I've grown outta everything I had…we don't have much money. Hand me downs from him are all I've got now." _That's a buyable story…I think. I hope._

"Hey," he said, drawing her eyes from her boots, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of change, "This should help. Covers all tha papers too."

Erin handed them over happily, accepting the medley of coins. _Finally._

"Thank you so much sir!" She smiled warmly.

"Hey…hey!" Spot shoved Racetrack, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"What?" Racetrack shoved back, annoyed.

Spot just pointed towards the stands, "Isn't that your girl talking to one of Black Hands boys?"

"Damnit Erin," Racetrack mumbled, tossing down his cigarette and pushing through the crowd over to her. He only caught the tail end of what the mafia lackey was saying to her.

"Now I don't wanna see you'se shoutin' anythin' unpleasant again. You'se too sweet faced for that doll," The menacing man tried his best at a smile, but since his face probably hadn't used those muscles in years it came out as more of a grimace, "And have your brotha buy yah some decent lady clothes, I'mma sure with 'um you could make a pretty penny."

_Ugh gawd, right, whoring myself out, that'd totally be a step up…whatever Tibby's here I come!_ "Not a problem," Erin smiled sweetly, and even went so far as to curtsy.

Racetrack grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly away from the stands as soon as the man turned and started his way back up the bleachers.

"What do you think you're doing?" he fiercely whispered to her, they were walking at a quick clip towards the exit, "Do you know who that was?"

"Of course!" Erin shook him off; _I paid attention in history._ "It was a good business idea. Now we can go to Tibby's and meet up with the others."

Racetrack huffed, "You'se could'a gotten yourself in trouble with characters like that. They ain't good business."

"They bought all the papers," Erin pointed out.

"And that's good business," Spot chipped in, appearing from the crowd.

"No body asked you," Racetrack snapped, "Don't you got dues tah collect."

"Wow," Erin held up her hands, "What's the matter with you? Upset I sold all the papers?"

"Nah," Spot laughed, "He's just upset you sold 'em to his future boss."

"What?" Erin's face fell. _Seriously? _

"Spot, shaddup," Racetrack adjusted his cap tersely.

Spot shrugged, "What? Like you'se got a bettah plan? Anyways, that's Bookie ovah there, he's collecting with me so I'se off…nice tah meet yah Erin."

He took her hand and kissed it, a charming smile plastered across his face. Turned and walked in the direction of a distinctly newsie looking guy.

Racetrack's face hadn't changed from the tense stone it had become, "Well if you wanna make Tibby's in time we bettah get goin'"

Erin thought she saw a hint of shame mixed in with the anger and nerves, but shook off the thought and focused on what she remembered from her history class, particularly if their had been a Racetrack Higgins working for the Black Hand Mafia.


End file.
